Primera Vez
by Misaki CHAN118
Summary: (UA) Kagome esta harta de que la traten como si no importara y decide escapar de su casa, emprendiendo un viaje en el que encontrara aliados, enemigos, obstáculos y porque no, conocer a una persona desesperante que ponga tu mundo de cabeza, al fin y al cabo, hay una primera vez para todo.
1. El principio (Chapter 1)

**Hola, bueno esta es una nueva historia, espero les guste. Antes de empezar debo aclarar que los personajes no me pertenecen Inuyasha y todos sus personajes son de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Una vez aclarado esto comencemos**

**%%%**

_**10/09/13**_

_La primera vez que baile, fue increíble no lo niego. Sin embargo con el paso del tiempo, se ha vuelto algo tedioso en extremo. Es algo que sinceramente no me llena._

_Aún recuerdo la primera vez que baile, era un día común, pero algo me dijo que mejor no me despertara, tú me despertaste y me hiciste vestirme con ese tutú tan incomodo, yo rezongue pero lo hice. Era un edificio frívolo, inmaculado y ordenado, tú querías que yo bailara ballet, y como una buena hija cumplí tu capricho, la maestra dijo que yo tenía aptitudes para ser una gran bailarina, eso solo aumento tus aspiraciones y expectativas para conmigo, entrene durante años._  
_Conseguías audiciones e institutos, deseabas que yo fuese la mejor bailarina, privándome de muchas cosas, nunca supe lo que era la felicidad de salir con amigas, el estrés de las matemáticas, el disfrute de un chocolate, la emoción del primer amor, así como la decepción del rechazo; cosas que aun siendo algunas amargas, lamento no haber podido disfrutar , estabas obsesionada con que mi carrera fuese perfecta, tan obsesionada que nunca me escuchaste, incluso si me intentaba revelar nunca lo permitiste._

_Recuerdo la primera vez que me revele, no quería seguir con esto e intentaba que lo entendieras, no realice el ejercicio que me pediste, si lo hacía lo hacía mal a propósito, tú me reprochabas,_

_**- ¡Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no es así, hazlo de nuevo, y esta vez bien!**__, no realice el ejercicio, y cuando estaba por decirte algo,__** -Mamá yo…- -Calla, ¡No tienes derecho a hablar hasta que te salga correctamente, no comerás hasta que te salga correctamente, no saldrás de aquí hasta que este bien oíste!**_

_El miedo que sentí fue horrible, intentaba hacer el ejercicio, pero mis nervios me traicionaban, cuando por fin lo logre, ya era de noche, recuerdo que esa fue la primera vez que más miedo te tuve, así como la primera vez que me gritaste._

_También recuerdo la primera vez que llore, como las lágrimas surcaban por mis mejillas para caer al vacío, no me habían seleccionado para formar parte del ballet de una prestigiosa institución, más sin embargo, mis lagrimas no fueron por no haber entrado, yo me sentía bien, habría sido demasiado presión entrar a ese ballet, tu no lo viste así. La reprimenda fue la más grande que me pudiste haber dado y por eso lloraba, en silencio donde no me pudieras ver. Esa también fue la primera vez que me agrediste._

_Ahora estoy harta y sinceramente no tolerare más, tú deseabas que fuera la mejor, pero te importo alguna vez si yo deseaba serlo. Todos esos años de mi vida fueron por ti, tu nunca me dejaste hablar, y estabas tan ilusionada por primera vez en algo mío que acepte, siempre me echabas en cara los logros de mis hermanas, "Que si Kikyo es reina de belleza", "Que Tsubaki es la mejor actriz", siempre, la primera vez que te dije una idea mía, fue la de querer tocar la guitarra, estaba ilusionada, y tú la rechazaste sin piedad. Creí que si hacia lo que querías estarías orgullosa de mí, pero tú solo querías cumplir tu sueño, tú querías ser bailarina de ballet no yo_

_._  
_Y ahora, solo me queda escribir esto, escribir esta carta donde te digo todo. Nunca sabrás donde estoy, por fin soy libre, rechace la oferta de esa academia y huí. Te querré siempre pero es mi vida y ahora yo decido, esta será la primera vez que te diga no._

_Te desea felicidad_  
_Kagome_

Suspire mientras miraba la carta que se encontraba en mis manos, por fin sería libre. Lleve la carta al buzón y simplemente la deje ahí.

**-Discúlpame mamá, pero estaré bien, buscare a una de mis hermanas y luego iré a visitar a Sango **

Dije al viento, realmente ese era mi plan, iría a visitar a mi hermana Kikyo y con su ayuda lograría ir con Sango.

**-Nada puede salir mal - **Dije confiada y empece a caminar al vagón del tren.

**%%%**

**¿Qué tal?, espero les este gustando, se que no están buen capitulo pero ya verán en el próximo capitulo va a salir Inuyasha**

**Me dejan un review si no es mucho pedir, son gratis**

**:) Adios**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, Inuyasha y compañía pertenece a la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Yo no más escribo la historia que salio de mi lunática mente.**

**Comencemos**

**%%%**

**_Capitulo 2_**

**_11/09/13_**

**_Estudio de fotografía, Londres_**

Se ve a una mujer posando para las cámaras, ella es alta y de piel blanca, cabello largo y negro, ojos fríos y oscuros, complexión delgada, toda una modelo y eso era a lo que se dedicaba.

-Bien terminamos por hoy.- dice el fotógrafo, guardando sus cosas y yendo a ver las grandiosas tomas de ese día

- Por fin esto es exhausto, ¡Yura trae mis cosas en este mismo instante! – Ordena la modelo

- Enseguida señorita Kikyo- Responde la asistente de esta, bastante atareada cabe admitir.

En efecto, ella era la señorita Kikyo Higurashi, una de las mejores y más bellas modelos del mundo, así como una de las más exigentes, no trabajaba en un lugar a menos que cumpliera con sus requisitos.

-Tardaste – Replica al recibir sus cosas, su asistente solo suspira, era un trabajo duro estar a su servicio, pero la paga era demasiado buena

-Ay este será un día largo- dice para sí misma al ver como Kikyo empieza a caminar.

-¡Yura!

-Voy.

**_Estación de trenes, Londres_**

Se ve a la gente bajar de los diferentes vagones, entre esta gente baja una joven de pelo largo y ondulado color azabache, algo alta y de ojos color chocolate, su nombre Kagome Higurashi.

-Ahhh me alegro de haber llegado- Dice mientras observa con ojos ansiosos todo lo que hay a su alrededor.

-Es más lindo el paisaje aquí que en casa- Dice con una sonrisa mientras empieza a caminar.

-¡Taxi!-

- ¿A dónde la llevo señorita?- pregunta el taxista

- A la agencia de modelos Shikon

-¿De casualidad va a pedir trabajo?

- Ehh, no solo iré a visitar a alguien

**_En la agencia Shikon_**

Kagome baja del taxi y al entrar al edificio se asombra de lo grande que es, aun siendo una sala de espera era muy llamativa.

-¿Disculpe sabe dónde puedo localizar a Kikyo Higurashi?

La recepcionista se le queda mirando con ojo critico

-¿Quién la busca, la señorita Higurashi no recibe a cualquier persona?

-Ahh, soy su hermana, Kagome Higurashi

La recepcionista asiente y luego de hablar por un comunicador le indica el ascensor

-Piso 5, sala A

Kagome entra al elevador y ve como se empieza a mover, algo asustada ya que siempre si iba a algún edificio de más de un piso usaba las escaleras, **_…Siempre debes usar las escaleras, es mejor para tu salud…_** recordó que le decía su madre, -Ahora eso ya no importa- Sentencio con una sonrisa.

Cuando por fin el elevador se detuvo y se abrió, ella empezó a caminar por un pasillo hasta llegar al salón A, se detuvo algo nerviosa, era la primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo que vería a su hermana, toco la puerta y escucho un seco "Pase"

-Tome asiento- dijo una voz detrás de una silla, la silla al estar volteada no dejaba ver a la persona, al sentarse Kagome la silla se volteo, revelando a su hermana.

-A sí que estas aquí hermana dime ¿Mamá está enterada que tomaste vacaciones?

- No exactamente, pero digamos que sí

-¿A qué se debe tu visita?

-Que, ¿Acaso una no puede visitar a su hermana?

Kikyo solo se le quedo viendo como diciendo "En serio"

-Bien escape de casa- Se resigno Kagome, venia la parte algo difícil de su plan, convencer a su hermana, para poder contactar a Sango.

-¡Que tú hiciste que!- Grito Kikyo

-Dije escapar, no es un malentendido, solo tome mis pertenencias y sin avisarle a mamá salí y tome un tren

-¡Eso es escapar!- Dijo aun más enojada Kikyo, como se atrevía su hermana que "no rompía ni un plato" a escapar de casa

- No me quedaba de otra, además veló desde este punto, al menos escape antes de entrar a la escuela

-Tienes cinco minutos para explicarte antes de que le hable a mamá- dijo con voz seria Kikyo extendiendo su mano hacia el teléfono

-¡Espera ten compasión de tu pobre hermana!- Grito Kagome mientras tomaba el teléfono antes que su hermana

-Tres minutos y devuélveme mi teléfono

-Te lo daré si me escuchas y no le hablas a mamá

-Lo pensare

Kagome le dio su teléfono y empezó su relato.

-Han pasado muchas cosas desde que te fuiste hace diez años para dedicarte a modelar en Londres, obviamente mamá te envió para acá, pero eso es aparte. Yo tenía ocho y desde hace dos años bailaba ballet, mamá me hizo perfeccionar mi baile y estudiaba en casa, pero solo ballet, no soy tonta si es lo que crees, aprendí a leer y leía los libros de mamá, pero bueno, al pasar los años mamá intentaba que yo entrara a la mejor academia de danza para la universidad, lo logro, yo debía viajar en tren a el lugar donde estaría cuatro años de mi vida solo bailando, no quería eso, no me gustaba bailar, pero mamá nunca me escucho, cambie mi boleto sin que se diera cuenta y viaje a Londres. –Finalizo con tristeza al recordar por lo que había tenido que pasar.

- Y tu plan era, viajar a Londres y ¿De ahí que?

- Bueno… Etto… yo esperaba que tú me pudieras ayudar

-¿Con que?

- Ir con Sango, la conocí cuando estudiaba ballet, Sango logro salir cuando apenas tenía doce años, y eh estado en contacto con ella

-¿No pudiste ir con ella desde un principio?

-No se encuentra en el país está en otro lado

-¿Dónde?

-Japón

-¡Y quieres que te ayude a ir hasta Japón!

-No, eso sería demasiado, ella vive en París y vuelve dentro de un mes, solo esperaba que tu pudieras dejarme quedar contigo durante un tiempo – Dice algo nerviosa, la mirada de su hermana era enojada_, "Si las miradas mataran estaría muerta"_ pensó

- Yo estoy prácticamente todo el día aquí, así que vivo con una amiga modelo, sin embargo buscare un lugar para que te quedes

-En serio- dijo con estrellas en los ojos

- Si ahora fuera, espera en la recepción hasta que Ayumi te llame

-¿Quién?

-La recepcionista

-Ahhh, de acuerdo- y dicho esto salió directo a recepción.

Apenas vio su hermana salió hablo a recepción

-Ayumi, llama al empleado en cuerda floja, dile que o llega en cinco minutos o esta despedido

-De acuerdo.

**_Tres minutos después_**

-Pase

Se abre la puerta de la oficina y entra un joven de tez morena, ojos dorados y cabello negro y largo, sujetado en una cola baja.

-Me llamó- dice un poco agitado, había tenido que correr para llegar rápido

-A si es Inuyasha te tengo un trabajo, toma asiento

-¿De qué se trata?

-Veras, como tú has de estar enterado, tu incompetencia hace que estés en la cuerda floja para ser despedido, así que si quieres ser salvado tendrás que hacer un trabajo extra aparte de ser mi chofer.

El silencio indicaba que el joven escuchaba así que Kikyo prosiguió

-Mi hermana menor ha llegado a la ciudad y no tiene donde quedarse, así que se me ocurrió que quizás podría quedarse en tu apartamento

-¡Eso si que no!, mi departamento es tan chico que ni yo quepo ahí, además es una mujer, no puede estar en mi casa, no cabe una mocosa en mi casa

-Inuyasha ni siquiera eh terminado, se quedara en tu casa y aparte la cuidaras

-¡Como!

-Exacto, tú serás como una especie de guardaespaldas, tendrás que llevarla a donde ella diga, vivirá en tu casa y la cuidaras como si de tu vida se tratara.

-Me niego rotundamente

-No te pregunte si estabas de acuerdo, si no haces esto estarás despedido, y si no cuidas de mi hermana puedes considerarte muerto.

Inuyasha trago saliva, sabia la gran cantidad de contactos que tenía su jefa

-Donde está la mocosa- dijo sin mucho animo

-Así me gusta Inuyasha, está en recepción, dile a Ayumi que la llame, en cuanto la localices, estará bajo tu cuidado. Ahora vete

-De acuerdo.

**_En Recepción_**

-Ayumi, me podrías indicar quien es o donde está la mocosa que es la hermana menor de la jefa.- dijo bastante desanimado, el se imaginaba que tendría que cuidar a una niña de unos cuantos años, y eso simplemente le daba dolor de cabeza.

-Kagome ven- Escucho Inuyasha que llamaba Ayumi.

-Inuyasha te presento a Kagome Higurashi la hermana de la señorita Kikyo.

Inuyasha volteo la cabeza, ya que se encontraba de espaldas, para ver a la "Mocosa" a la que tendría que cuidar.

Volteo y…

**%%%**

**Si la deje en suspenso muajaja soy tan malvada Ok no.**

**¿Qué tal les gusto el capitulo?, ¿Quieren que continué? ya saben que deben hacer. Solo déjenme reviews y listo, todos sus sueños y deseos se volverán realidad, en realidad no pero... No importa Solo déjenme reviews si**

**Hasta la próxima :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola eh vuelto, con el capitulo 3, les agradezco millones de veces el que me dejen reviews, me hace inmensamente feliz leerlos, pero bueno antes de continuar me veo en la necesidad de decir que Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Ya no las distraigo más pues comencemos**

**%%%**

**_Capítulo 3_**

Volteó y un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral. Ahí frente a él estaba una chica parecida a Kikyo, con un hermoso rostro, idéntico al de su hermana, sin embargo ella lucía más joven y con unos ojos más vivos. _"De seguro será insoportable como su hermana"_ pensó Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha ella es Kagome Higurashi, Kagome el es Inuyasha Tachibana – Dijo presentándolos Ayumi.

-Un gusto conocerlo – Dijo cortésmente Kagome estirando la mano, esperando que él la estrechara, el paso de hacerlo y empezó a caminar hacia la entrada.

-¿Vas a venir o es que te quedaras a vivir en la agencia como tu queridísima hermana? – Pregunto él con socarronería

Ella capto la burla en su tono de voz, así que tomo sus cosas y empezó a caminar a la salida.

-Vaya te decidiste, es por acá camina rápido, no pierdas el paso

"Sera guapo, pero es un completo cretino" pensó molesta Kagome mientras empezaba a caminar.

**Residencia departamental Sengoku**

Llevaban rato caminando hasta que a lo lejos se alcanzaba a ver un edificio gris, algo descuidado por fuera. Inuyasha sigue caminando hasta llegar a la entrada del edificio, saluda al portero y entra como si nada, ignorando en parte a Kagome. Llegan al tercer piso.

-Muy bien "señorita" este supongo que será su hogar hasta no sé cuando, entre espero que le agrade – Dijo en plan de broma Inuyasha. Kagome miro la puerta que tenía el numero 118, la empujo y entro al departamento.

El departamento era pequeño, solo tenía un cuarto y estaba en la sala, si alguien lo veía solo vería una cama, una estufa, un refrigerador, algunos cuadros, una mesa y dos sillas, un televisor y una puerta que daba al baño.

-Espero le guste su humilde hogar

-Es muy lindo, pequeño pero es lo suficiente para poder vivir ¿no?

Inuyasha se encontraba desconcertado, normalmente cualquier persona, aparte de el claro está, si tuviese que llegar a vivir ahí junto con otra persona, renegaría de lo pequeño que era y esa chica simplemente había dicho que era ¿lindo? _"Si que es una chica extraña"_.

-Etto…Inuyasha te puedo hacer una pregunta

-Cual

-¿Dónde dormiré?

-Ahh, pues supongo que en mi cama

-No es necesario, puedo dormir en el suelo

-No eres la invitada yo dormiré en el suelo

-No está bien yo en el suelo

-Que no

-Que si

-Que no

-Que si

Minutos después se escuchaban gritos de discusión provenientes de la habitación 118.

-¡QUE NO!

-¡QUE SI!

**%%%**

Al final la ganadora de la discusión fue Kagome y dormiría en el suelo

-Peor para ti

-Bueno y ¿Cual es el problema si yo quiero dormir en el suelo?

-Haz lo que quieras, pero de una vez te digo algo. No me gusta cuidar a nadie así que si vas a hacer algo piensa en las consecuencias y no me metas en problemas

Kagome no entendió a lo que se refería y prefirió ignorarlo, yendo a acomodar el lugar en el que dormiría.

**%%%**

**¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? ¿Lo odiaron? díganmelo dejándome un review, sí.**

**En serio les agradezco muchísimo sus reviews y yo estaría subiendo dos capítulos por semana, los martes y los viernes.**

**Así que nos vemos en la próxima**

**Adios**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, les vengo a traer el capitulo 4 de esta semana. y me veo obligada a decir que los personajes no son míos Inuyasha y compañía son de Rumiko Takahashi, la cual no me los quiso regalar T.T (Pero algún día serán míos MUAJAJAJA)**

**Comencemos**

**%%%**

**_Capítulo 4_**

Kagome no entendió a lo que se refería y prefirió ignorarlo, yendo a acomodar el lugar en el que dormiría, al terminar admiro encantada su tendido y hubo algo que capto su atención, se acerco lentamente a algo brillante en el suelo, lo tomo en sus manos y vio que era, era una medalla con las iniciales I.T atrás de ella, la medallita lucia aunque simple, demasiado brillante, era de oro.

-Dame eso, si estas aquí no es para que estés chismeando y esculcando mis cosas – Refunfuño molesto Inuyasha, no tanto porque Kagome viera sus cosas, sino por el objeto en especifico que había visto, esa medalla era muy importante para él, aunque claro esta nunca se lo diría.

-Lo siento, es solo que la vi tirada y quería saber que era

-Pues ya lo sabes así que dámela

Kagome le devolvió la medalla, pero se puso a explorar el pequeño apartamento. Era como una niña chiquita, que agarraba cualquier cosa y debían estar tras de ella para decirle que no tocara nada y eso simplemente harto a Inuyasha.

-¡Suficiente! – Grito molesto, tomo a Kagome del brazo y la arrastro hasta afuera del apartamento. Iba caminando por entre los pasillos, las escaleras y la gente y aun así no soltaba su agarre, ni siquiera lo aflojo ni un poco. Llegaron hasta afuera del edificio y la condujo a un pequeño parque cerca del edificio que ella no había visto.

-Escúchame bien quieres, si acepte que te quedaras en mi casa no fue porque yo quería, fue porque tu hermana me amenazo con despedirme si no le cumplía otro de sus estúpidos caprichos. Pensé en negarme pero no puedo perder este empleo, mucho menos por una mocosa como tú que es como una niña de cuatro años. Así que espero te quede claro algo, no me pienso hacer responsable de ti, será como si no existieses y solo vivieras temporalmente en mi casa. ¡Así que no toques mis cosas, porque tu solo vives por ahora allí, pero nada de eso te pertenece!

Kagome estaba tensa y tiesa, nunca pensó que cuando su hermana le dijo que le conseguiría lugar donde quedarse obligaría a alguien, por Dios él creía que ella se sentía cómoda teniendo que compartir vivienda con un hombre, era una mujer después de todo y necesitaba privacidad, si había aceptado fue solo porque necesitaba un lugar para quedarse, si tanto le molestaba su presencia que se lo dijera a su hermana para de esa manera librarse de ella.

-Crees que es sencillo para mi, si acepte quedarme aquí fue solo porque necesitaba un lugar donde quedarme, no me importaría dormir en una caja si con eso consigo un lugar donde quedarme, ¡No me culpes de todo solo a mí! – Exploto Kagome, soltándose del agarre de este y yendo a un punto lejano.

Inuyasha solo se le quedo mirando, lo cierto es que ni siquiera sabía por qué ella había ido a Londres, ni siquiera estaba enterado que la amargada de Kikyo tenía una hermana menor, la noticia lo tomo por sorpresa y estaba tan estresado que necesitaba gritar para poder sacar toda esa frustración que cargaba consigo mismo. Ella en parte no tenía la culpa, apenas la había conocido hace un par de horas y ya estaba peleando con ella, cuando ni su edad sabía, lo único que conocía de ella era que se llamaba Kagome Higurashi, que era la hermana menor de su jefa y que se quedaría en su departamento, No sabía nada más, ¿Cómo podía culparla si ni siquiera ella sabía alguna cosa sobre él?

Vio como Kagome si iba enfadada hacia el lado norte del parque y la siguió.

-¿A dónde intentas ir?

-A el apartamento, iré por mis cosas, descuida como se que te molesta en exceso mi presencia buscare algún otro lugar.

Inuyasha rio y ella solo se enojo aun más de lo que ya estaba.

-En primera el edificio queda hacia el sur que es en la dirección contraría, en segunda ¿Dónde piensas quedarte, acaso iras a esa caja de la que tanto hablabas?

Kagome solo paso a su lado bastante enojada caminando rumbo al edificio.

-En tercera- Dijo Inuyasha – ¿Con que pensabas entrar si yo soy el que tiene les llaves?- Termino de decir Inuyasha, girando las llaves en su dedo, solo para enfadarla más.

Kagome simplemente dijo algo que Inuyasha no alcanzo a escuchar y se fue a sentar en una banca de ese parque, recargando su rostro en sus manos mientras miraba el suelo, haciendo un puchero como una niña chiquita.

-Tú ganas, ¿Que quieres? – Suspiro derrotada Kagome, lo cierto es que aun cuando había gritado y peleado con alguien que apenas conoció hace horas, aparte de molesta se sentía extrañamente feliz _"Nunca le había gritado a alguien, mucho menos pelearme con alguien, es una sensación rara, y me gusta"_.

-Mmm no pido mucho, soy un alma caritativa así que solo pediré una cosa muy simple

-¿Cuál?

-Habla conmigo un rato, normalmente no desperdiciaría mí tiempo en algo tan tribal como eso pero considerando que viviremos juntos durante un tiempo, supongo que debería saber un poco sobre ti.

A Kagome le sorprendió un poco que él quisiera hablar, palmeo a un lado de ella indicándole que se sentara ahí, Inuyasha obedeció.

-Kagome Higurashi – Dijo ella cortésmente tendiéndole la mano como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía.

-Inuyasha Tachibana.

**%%%**

**¿Les gusto? ¿Lo odiaron? Déjenme su respuesta en un review o envíenme un PM. Ya saben que hacer si quieren que siga con esta historia, solo dejen reviews y yo seguiré.**

**Nos vemos en el capítulo del martes**

**Hasta la próxima :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola gente de todo el universo, les agradezco infinitamente el hecho de que lean esta historia.**

**Debe aclarar que no, desgraciadamente Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Pero bueno, algún día serán míos, comencemos con el capitulo.**

**%%%**

**Capitulo 5**

Inuyasha Tachibana…

Esa tarde Inuyasha y yo hablamos durante un rato, el intentaba parecer alguien duro, frío y desinteresado, pero no lo es. Le conté como es que había llegado a Londres y porque estaba ahí, el me contó que desde hace un año trabajaba para mi hermana como su chofer, dijo que era difícil porque Kikyo es demasiado exigente y caprichosa, pero que necesitaba el dinero, intente preguntarle sobre su pasado o como es que había llegado a Londres, pero era muy reservado respecto a esas cosas, supongo que no puede confiar en mi aun, es comprensible me conoció hace poco.

En la mañana desperté y estaba acostada en la cama, voltee abajo y lo vi dormido en el suelo

_"Al final resulta que ganaste tu"_

**En algún lugar…**

-Así que ese es el plan, ¿Entendiste Renkotsu?

-Claro, no se preocupe tendrá toda la discreción posible.

Una malvada sonrisa se extendió en un rostro que no podía ser visto por estar cubierto de oscuridad.

-En ese caso si entendiste todo, ¡Vete! Antes de que levantemos sospechas.

**Apartamento 118**

-Inuyasha, Inuyasha

-5 minutos todavía no es hora de ir al colegio – Hablaba entre sueños Inuyasha mientras cubría su cara con una almohada

"Se ve tan lindo durmiendo, se molestara si lo despierto, mmm, que pena"

-¡Inuyasha se escapo el gato!

-¿Cuál gato?

-El gato que entro a casa

-Dejame dormir, no me interesa un gato que ni siquiera es mío

- Yo no más decía, con eso de que se llevo tu billetera en la boca

-¡Que! – Grito un Inuyasha, mientras volteaba para todos lados, luego vio su billetera la cual estaba tranquilamente sobre la mesa y comprendió que todo había sido una broma de mal gusto.

-Kagome…me podrías decir por qué demonios me despertaste

-Tengo hambre

Inuyasha se le quedo viendo con una gotita de sudor en su frente.

-¿Y no podías hacer de desayunar tu sola? (¬¬U)

-Etto… veras, ¿Recuerdas que te dije que vivía con mi madre?

-Si

-No sé hacer de desayunar Jeje ( )

-¡Que!

-Es que no aprendí, cuando me despertaba el desayuna ya estaba en la mesa.

"Esto es más de lo que puedo tolerar"

-Pues no sé cómo le harás por que si hay comida será solo para mí

-Mou, no seas malo, por favor

-No

-Por favor

-No

-Por favor

-Como sea

-Lo tomare como un sí.

Resignado se puso a preparar el "Desayuno", mientras tanto Kagome se puso a ver la televisión, cambiando de canales sin decidirse por uno hasta que Bingo justo lo que buscaba el canal cultural. Kagome casi siempre lo veía, sobre todo si el programa era relacionado con la danza, estaban pasando un informe sobre la academia a la que ella iba a ir, aunque no le gustara bailar admiraba a la gente que se dedicaba a eso. Justo estaba saliendo la entrevista con el subdirector de la academia.

-Apaga esa porquería – Rezongó como niño pequeño Inuyasha, al tiempo que le daba a Kagome un plato.

-En primera no es una porquería, en segunda ¿Que es esta cosa del plato?

-Ramen

-Inuyasha me podrías decir ¿Por qué le dices porquería a una entrevista?

-Fácil, ese "Subdirector" es un completo idiota, mimado.

-Pareciera que lo conocieras

-Khe, por supuesto que no.

-Yo creo que es listo, yo sería su alumna si estudiara ahí

-Pues que suerte tienes, es un estirado y un completo frívolo.

-Inuyasha ¿Por qué odias a el subdirector Taisho?...

**%%%**

**Adios**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola gente , se que debía subir el capítulo el viernes (ayer) pero no pude, sumimasen. **

**Debo aclarar que Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen son de Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Empecemos**

**%%%**

… Inuyasha ¿Por que odias al subdirector Taisho?

-Kagome ¿Por que no dejas de hacer preguntas tontas y te apuras? No quiero llegar tarde al trabajo por tu culpa.

-De acuerdo – Se resigno,_ Si no me quiere contar ya será muy su problema._ Y con esos pensamientos se dispuso a terminar de desayunar.

-Inuyasha…

-¿Y ahora que quieres?

comida que me diste, ¿se llama Ramen cierto?

-Si ¿Por que?

-Es… es…

-Es, es, ¿es que?

-¡Deliciosa!...

**_Unos minutos después…_**

-¡Apresúrate que voy tarde al trabajo!, demonios seguro me despedirán y será tu culpa – Renegaba Inuyasha, al mismo tiempo que corría por entre las calles y prácticamente arrastraba a Kagome, la cual intentaba seguirle el paso, cosa imposible ya que él era demasiado rápido, además de que no es una tarea sencilla correr entre un montón de gente que también va a trabajar y que no parece tener tanta prisa, por lo cual solo hacen una "barrera humana" imposible de pasar.

"_No entiendo por qué tanta prisa si son aun las 10, esperen las 10 pues con razón tiene prisa a esta hora ya debería estar en la oficina de Kikyo, si mi memoria no me falla a ella no le gusta demasiado esperar a la gente" _Pensó Kagome

-Inuyasha ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-si con eso caminas más rápido entonces está bien

Kagome acelero el paso lo más que pudo y por suerte logro alcanzarlo

-Bien, solo es una duda, ¿Que uso para tu funeral? – Pregunto con tono inocente mientras seguía caminando-corriendo.

-¡Cállate tonta llegare a tiempo! - Respondió enojado - ¡además nada de esto estaría pasando si no te hubieras tardado tanto en cambiarte! – Le reprocho mientras corría al mismo tiempo que empujaba "amablemente" a las personas.

-¡No es mi culpa que tu no recordaras donde había quedado mi maleta! – Dijo al tiempo que recordaba que había demorado más de diez minutos en buscar la dichosa maleta, "_Como en una lugar tan pequeño se pudo haber perdido una maleta por más de diez minutos"_

-¡Como sea solo apresúrate ya estamos a una cuadra de la agencia! – Decía mientras seguía empujando gente, corriendo y lanzando maldiciones cada vez que podía, sobre todo si tenían que cruzar alguna calle y había demasiados autos, entonces el maldecía a los conductores, a los peatones, a la persona que invento los semáforos, a la maleta por haberse perdido…a todos para no hacer tan largo el asunto.

Milagrosamente llegaron…. A las 10:10, Kagome pensaba de donde sacaría ropa para el funeral de Inuyasha y el solo pensaba en ir haciendo su testamento. Mientras ambos tenían dichos pensamientos, iban entrando a la agencia dispuestos a escuchar los gritos de reproche de Kikyo.

-Llegas tarde Inuyasha

-Si buenos días a ti también Ayumi, dime ¿Hace cuanto llego Kikyo?

-Lamento decirte Inuyasha que Kikyo llego hace media hora y te está esperando en su oficina, a ti también te está esperando Kagome, así que mejor apúrense, saben que ella detesta esperar por algo o por alguien – Les informo Ayumi mientras apuntaba el elevador

Inuyasha y Kagome entraron lo más rápido que pudieron al ascensor y tuvieron que esperar a que llegara al piso donde estaba Kikyo.

-Ve el lado bueno Inuyasha, tuviste una buena vida ¿no?

-Mejor cállate Kagome

"_Ay que genio, y yo que intentaba ser amable"_

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la oficina del verdugo, perdón a la oficina de Kikyo, Inuyasha solo pudo soltar un suspiro y tocar la puerta, escucharon un pase y entraron lentamente a la oficina, esperaban encontrar a Kikyo molesta, quizás con un largo regaño para decirles, pero lo último que esperaban ver, era lo que había frente a sus ojos.

-Hola Inuyasha, me sorprendería verte aquí pero me acorde que no te había avisado – Decía Kikyo al tiempo que dejaba de platicar con el hombre que estaba en su oficina y se giraba para ver a Inuyasha y a su hermana.

-¿Avisarme qué? – Dijo Inuyasha dudoso, nunca había visto a Kikyo con algún invitado, mucho menos con un hombre y sobre todo, nunca la había visto reír.

-Que no tienes que seguir viniendo a la agencia

-¿De que estas hablando?

-Veras, como ahora te haces cargo de mi hermana no es necesario que trabajes más para mi

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Claro, descuida que seguirás recibiendo tu paga, pero lo que quiero es que le muestres a mi hermana la ciudad, así que no vendrás a la agencia, iras a donde mi hermana diga

-¿Kikyo te encuentras bien? – Pregunto con cierto miedo Kagome, el caso es que nunca había visto tan feliz a su hermana y se preguntaba si no tenía nada, alguna contusión cerebral, una mala noticia,"_ Tal vez se la llevaron los extraterrestres y ella no es mi hermana, o quizás se le apareció un ángel y le dijo que si no era amable algo le pasaría"_

-No Kagome no me pasa nada, solo que mientras estés aquí, debes conocer la ciudad un poco ¿No crees?

-Gracias Kikyo por querer que este bien, solo una duda

-¿Cuál?

-¿Quién es él?

Kikyo volteo hacia atrás y se dio cuenta de que aun no les presentaba a la persona con la que había estado platicando desde hace rato.

-Lo siento, el es Onigumo, será mi chófer mientras que Inuyasha está contigo hermana, ahora si me disculpan pero solo esperaba que vinieran para poder irme, tengo un vuelo en una hora y necesito ir por mis maletas. – Decía Kikyo al tiempo que tomaba su bolso y empezaba a caminar hacia la puerta.

-Kikyo, ¿Que haremos nosotros mientras tanto?

-Inuyasha, pueden hacer lo que quieran, ¿Qué tal si van al cine?, escuche que hay una buena película, ahora ¿Podrían salir de mi oficina?

Después de que Kikyo se fuera de la oficina, Inuyasha y Kagome se quedaron en el pasillo un rato, absortos en sus pensamientos, al fin y al cabo no siempre se ve a Kikyo sonriendo.

-Bueno Kagome – Rompió el silencio Inuyasha – Supongo que estoy bajo tus ordenes así que ¿A dónde quieres que te lleve?

-Creo que el cine estaría bien

Bajaron a recepción y Ayumi les dio las llaves del auto que Kikyo dejo para ellos, no era caro como una limosina, pero serviría.

Camino al cine a ambos les dio hambre, ya que al haber tenido que correr tanto el desayuno se les había pasado y ahora ambos tenían mucha hambre.

-Kagome, ¿Que te gustaría comer?

-mmm…Cualquier cosa esta bien

-En ese caso comeremos en el centro comercial

-¿Y eso que es?

-Un lugar donde se compran cosa

-¿Que tipo de cosas?

-Solo olvídalo y espero a que lleguemos

Llegaron al centro comercial y Kagome se impresiono, era enorme por fuera, pero por dentro era gigantesco, al principio a Inuyasha le causo gracia el hecho de que ella fuera una adolescente y no tuviera idea de lo que era el centro comercial, pero luego todo eso lo empezó a hartar demasiado, Kagome hacía demasiadas preguntas y ¿Quién era el que tenía que responder todas sus dudas?, exacto él. No podían pasar por enfrente de una tienda sin que Kagome se quedara embobada viendo todo lo que había en los aparadores, cuando finalmente pudieron llegar a "Wc Donalds", el lugar donde iban a comer, ya había pasado casi una hora e Inuyasha no iba a seguir siendo tan paciente, así que apenas vio que estaban cerca apresuro el paso y logro que Kagome dejara de distraerse.

-¿Que es este lugar?

Entraron y mientras Inuyasha pedía la comida Kagome que se encontraba sentada no dejaba de voltear a todos lados viendo el lugar.

-Ten – Dijo Inuyasha mientras le pasaba una hamburguesa y unas papas junto con una soda.

-¿Que es esto?

-Hamburguesas, tu solo cómelas y ya

Kagome las probo y se maravillo de su sabor, casi comió más hamburguesas que Inuyasha, y eso que el come demasiado. Al terminar de comer siguieron caminando hasta llegar al cine, compraron todo lo necesario y entraron a la sala, la película fue de acción y a Kagome le encanto, además de darle una idea para una broma.

Al salir del cine había muchas personas, así que si se descuidaban podían terminar perdiéndose en ese mar de personas.

-Kagome, no te separes de mí y fíjate por donde caminas, no vaya a ser que por ser tan torpe te termines perdiendo – Se burlo Inuyasha, esperaba que ella dijera algo pero al no escuchar nada volteo, para ver que Kagome ya no estaba, la busco por todos lados pero no aparecía hasta que…

-¡Inuyasha!, ¡Auxilio! ¡Ayúdenme! – Escucho que gritaba Kagome, la siguió buscando con la mirada, temeroso de que alguien se la hubiera llevado, o le hubiera pasado algo.

-¡Kagome! ¿Dónde estas?

_"Si algo le pasa Kikyo me mata"_

-¡Inuyasha!

Reconoció por donde venia el grito y corrió temiendo lo peor.

Al llegar, solo vio a una Kagome riéndose, estaba jugando con unos niños y al parecer había pensado que gritar como si estuviera en peligro era una buena broma.

-Miserable y yo que estaba preocupado

**_Unos minutos después_**

Se dirigían hacia el auto, Inuyasha no le había dirigido la palabra dese su "broma" tan pesada y Kagome intentaba disculparse sin mucho éxito,

-Inuyasha ya te dije que lo sentía.

Pero él no le prestaba atención alguna, hubo un tramo del camino en el que ella estaba demasiado callada y faltando poco para llegar a donde él había estacionado el auto, escucho ruidos, y luego la oyó gritar

-¡AUXILIO! ¡INUYASHA!

-Ja, ni creas que caeré esta vez Kagome - Dijo volteando la cabeza, lo suficiente para ser capaz de ver a Kagome amordazada y a unos tipos llevándosela.

-¡KAGOME!

**%%%**

**¿Qué tal?, enserio lamento haberme retrasado con el capitulo, pero no volverá a pasar.**

**Me dejan un review, son gratis**

**Gracias a todas y cada una de las personas que me dejan un review, gracias a ustedes es que continuo esta historia.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo**

**Adiós :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola, les quiero dar gracias ha todas las personas que dejan reviews porque se los juro, si no me dejaran reviews yo no continuaría la historia.**

**Pero primero lo primero, Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, Rumiko no me los quiso regalar T.T**

**Comencemos con el fic**

**%%%**

_**Capítulo 7**_

-¡KAGOME!

**_Plymouth, Casa Higurashi_**

-¡Que es lo que quiere decir, yo exijo hablar con mi hija, no me interesa si no se ha presentado ah clases!, ¡Escuche, esto es de vida o muerte así que PODRÍA PONER AL TELEFONO A UNA PERSONA MENOS INCOMPETENTE QUE ME PUEDA DECIR DONDE ESTA MI HIJA!.

La mujer se encontraba frustrada, se suponía que Kagome ya debía estar en esa prestigiosa academia que tanto trabajo le costó conseguir y cuando llamaba para preguntar por ella le salían con tonterías.

La verdadera razón de la llamada no era que estuviera preocupada por su hija, ni preguntarle por el viaje ¡Nada de eso! Ella solo quería sacarse una duda de encima ¿Dónde tenían secuestrada a su hija? Jamás se creería el hecho de que Kagome escribiera esa carta, mucho menos quería creer que su hija tirara por la borda todo lo que ella sacrifico por su hija_. "Seguramente alguien la obligo a escribir eso, o es una broma de muy mal gusto, Kagome jamás se atrevería a desobedecerme, mucho menos a escaparse" _y con estos pensamientos, la madre de Kagome esperaba que la atendieran por teléfono

**_Londres, Estacionamiento del centro comercial_**

-¡Kagome!, maldición todo es culpa mía – Gritaba Inuyasha encolerizado

Inuyasha al ver como se llevaban a Kagome corrió en su dirección, vio una camioneta verde e intento alcanzarla, sin embargo no fueron suficientes sus fuerzas y la camioneta se fue.

-Kagome… perdóname… Juro que buscare ayuda

Y dicho esto desfalleció sobre el piso de asfalto con una sola cosa en mente _"No dejare que te hagan daño, te protegeré"_

**_Casa Higurashi_**

-Estúpida Kagome, ¿Cómo se atreve a hacerme esto?, a mi que la eduque y la cuide con tanto cariño, ¡¿COMO PUEDES TIRAR MI FUTURO A LA BASURA DE ESA MANERA!?

La señora Higurashi estaba desesperada, el colegio le había dicho que Kagome nunca había llegado al colegio, además de que aun no descartaba la posibilidad de que la carta fuera legitima, si su hija había escrito eso todos sus planes se podían ir a la basura.

Se encontraba tan metida en su propio mundo, que hasta que el timbre sono desesperado, se dio cuenta que tocaban a la puerta.

-Voy

Se le hacía demasiado raro que alguien la visitara, _"Quizás es Kagome que al final se arrepintió y volvió corriendo a los brazos de mamá" _pensó con una sonrisa mientras iba corriendo a ver quién era la persona que tocaba a la puerta.

-Pero qué demonios haces aquí.

**_Estacionamiento centro comercial_**

Inuyasha se había levantado rápidamente, dándose cuenta de su error, no debía dejar a Kagome mas tiempo con esos tipos que de seguro no tendrían buenas intenciones, entro lo más rápido que pudo al auto y acelero. Vio con sorpresa que a varias cuadras del centro comercial estaba la camioneta verde varada, completamente sola, _"Tipo listo, no quería que yo lo siguiese así que cambio de auto" _Sin embargo el tipo olvido un detalle importante, chorreaba aceite de su carro y eso dejaba un largo y vistoso rastro.

Inuyasha siguió el rastro, y este mientras más lo seguía, más se daba cuenta de que se iba alejando de la ciudad, en un momento dado vio otro auto estacionado y ahí terminaba el rastro de aceite, _"ese debe ser su otro auto, pero donde esta Kagome"_, volteo hacia adelante, y vio que se caminaba por un estrecho pasadizo y tras este se llegaba a una casa abandonada en un lugar muy alejado de la civilización, avanzo y llego a una ventana, se asomo adentro y vio a Kagome amordazada, junto con los mismos tipos de hace rato, los cuales al parecer le decían algo a la chica. _"Kagome, como lograré sacarte de aquí"_

**_Unos minutos antes con Kagome_**

Kagome iba avanzando junto con Inuyasha hacia el estacionamiento, intentaba pedirle perdón por la broma que le había jugado pero esté simplemente la ignoraba. Llego un momento dado en el que ella decidió dejar de intentar alegar con él y prefirió guardar silencio, _"en algún momento se le tiene que pasar el coraje, sin embargo, no creí que él en realidad se preocupara por mi" _Kagome estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, hasta que empezó a escuchar pasos cada vez más distantes, junto con unos que se iban acercando, asustada volteo hacia adelante y vio a Inuyasha, el cual le llevaba un buen trecho de camino y estaba por llegar al auto, se relajo por un momento, pensando en que esos eran los pasos que escuchaba, pero escucho unas pisadas muy fuertes y cerca de ella, junto con murmullos de personas. Se tenso completamente, al sentir una respiración muy cerca de su cuello, se erizó completamente y aterrada volteo hacia atrás, dándose cuenta que no estaban solos, hay detrás de ella había tres sujetos que la miraban de una manera perversa, y junto a ella había un sujeto alto con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro y un pasamontañas que le cubría el rostro, no tardo en comprenderlo, estaba en peligro.

-Si no gritas y eres buena niña, no seré tan malo contigo dulzura – Le susurro esa perversa voz que a Kagome no pudo causarle más que asco.

-¡AUXILIO! ¡INUYASHA!

Grito con todas sus fuerzas, sintió como el sujeto le colocaba algo en la boca, una mordaza, para después colocarle algo en la nariz que la hizo sentir que se desvanecía, no se durmió, pero no se podía mover, el sujeto que le había hablado le hizo una rápida señal a los dos otros sujetos y estos la cargaron y empezaban a correr con ella, llevándola como costal de papas. Inuyasha después de que ella había gritado dijo algo y luego de unos instantes volteo, dando se cuenta de que se la llevaban.

Sintió como la arrojaban adentro de un auto y como mientras que un sujeto conducía y otro estaba de copiloto, uno de ellos le ataba los pies y las manos.

-Debo admitirlo mocosa, tienes unos buenos pulmones – Dijo el hombre que la había amordazado, el cual ahora se encontraba manejando, Kagome decidió llamarlo "Sujeto 1"

Volteo y al que la ataba de pies y manos le puso "Sujeto 2", finalmente al que restaba le puso "Sujeto 3".

-Oye Renkotsu, sabes exactamente qué es lo que debemos hacer con esta chiquilla – Decía "Sujeto 2" a "Sujeto 1"

-Cállate Mukotsu, nuestras ordenes son simplemente llevarla a la base, los demás se encargaran de el resto, Ginkotsu, ¿Nos viene siguiendo ese idiota que estaba al lado de la muchacha? – Sentencio "Sujeto 1"

-Negativo jefe

-Perfecto, en ese caso quítense el pasamontañas, ya no es necesario.

Kagome vio como se lo quitaban, "Sujeto 1" se llamaba Renkotsu, y era un sujeto sin cabello y con unas franjas moradas en la cara. "Sujeto 2" se llamaba Mukotsu, y era un tipo con algo de cabello, gordo y bajito y finalmente "Sujeto 3" se llamaba Ginkotsu y era alguien fornido y con un parche de metal en un ojo y una franja azul en el otro.

Renkotsu conducía, Ginkotsu vigilaba si no los seguían y Mukotsu se le quedaba viendo demasiado raro, _"Este tipo me causa asco, su mirada me repugna, pareciera como si me quisiera desnudar con la mirada", "Renkotsu da miedo y Ginkotsu es demasiado grande, tanto que siento que es un gigante y yo una hormiga", "Inuyasha ¿Vendrás por mi?"._

**_%%%_**

**¡No me maten!, no es mi intención subir capítulos tan tarde. Esta vez no es mi culpa, es culpa del manga Kaichou Wa Maid Sama por acabarse, así como también es culpa de mi computadora por no prender.**

**Bueno dejando de lado las culpas, ¿Les agrado el capítulo?, ya saben que lo único que deben hacer es dejarme un review o enviarme un PM, diciéndome si les gusto el capítulo, si lo odiaron, si me dedico a otra cosa o de plano, si sienten deseos de matarme por actualizar tan tarde.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo**

**Adiós :D**

**PD: Se los imploro no me maten si no, ¿Quien va a continuar esta historia tan rebuscada?.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Saludos gente del planeta tierra o de algún otro planeta en la galaxia y el universo, ya ah llegado Misaki a continuar la historia, aplausos, (Se escucha un grillito, cri,cri) estúpido y sensual grillo.**

**Me veo en la obligación de aclarar que los personajes no me pertenecen, Inuyasha y compañía lamentablemente no son de mi propiedad, Rumiko Takahashi no me los quiso regalar. T.T**

**Por cierto, se me ha pasado decirles pero aquí va :**

**Esta historia es echa sin fines de lucro, lo único que me impulsa a seguir esta historia, son sus reviews. Así que no, no me pagan por continuar una historia salida de mi lunática y extravagante mente.**

**Pero ya fue mucha introducción, comencemos con el capitulo 8**

**%%%**

Capítulo 8

**_Casa Higurashi_**

La señora Higurashi se encontraba pasmada, de todas las personas que pudo haber esperado que estuviese en la puerta de su casa, ella era a la última que esperaba.

-Que manera de tratar a tu hija – Contesto una voz de mujer inconfundible – Madre- completo su oración con un dejo de hipocresía en su voz.

-¿Que es lo que haces aquí?

-Mmm, digamos que llego una peste en el lugar donde yo vivo, y venia a ver si no te interesaba saber un poco sobre ella.

-Explícate Kikyo, sabes que nunca me han gustado los juegos de palabras

-Lo sé, los encuentras desesperantes, ¿No me vas a dejar pasar?

-Claro – Decía la señora Higurashi al tiempo que le permitía entrar a Kikyo.

-Y bien ¿De qué querías hablarme?

-Oh, es de una cosa que estoy segura te interesa, el paradero de Kagome.

**_Con Kagome_**

Los "bandidos" habían estado conduciendo durante un rato, Kagome se dio cuenta que habían parado en algún lugar, extrañada vio como la obligaban a bajar para cambiar de coche.

_"Inuyasha, como podrás encontrarme si es otro auto, piensa Kagome piensa. Eureka", _Kagome vio que el auto era una camioneta, parecida a la anterior solo que esta era blanca y estaba oxidada**,****_ (_****camioneta****_ Ford antigua f100)_** Kagome se dio cuenta que había una especie de tanque lleno de aceite, este estaba conectado a una manguerita, el "tanque" estaba cerca de la puertecita del montacargas, como sus "secuestradores" estaban demasiado "ocupados", discutiendo quien debía conducir

"Que soy el mayor", "que no he conducido", "que yo soy mejor", _"Hombres, y su estúpido ego" _Pensó Kagome, sin que se dieran cuenta y con algo de esfuerzo, ya que seguía atada de manos, se acerco a la camioneta y conecto la manguerita al tanque, por último paso la manguerita, por un agujero enorme que había en la puerta de atrás de la camioneta, se cercioro de que por la manguera pasaba lo que contenía el tanque, que era aceite.

Satisfecha regreso al lugar donde "se debía quedar", con la esperanza de que si su plan funcionaba, el aceite dejaría un rastro que podría seguir Inuyasha, _"ven por mí"_

**_Casa Higurashi_**

La señora Higurashi estaba completamente asombrada, si Kikyo sabía dónde estaba podía significar dos cosas, o bien que Kagome estaba con ella, o que realmente se había escapado de casa. Se enfureció solo de pensar que Kagome pudo haber escapado.

-¿Que sabes sobre tu hermana Kikyo?

-Bastante de hecho, se porque escapo que es lo más importante

-¿Y tú que es lo que según sabes? No te das cuenta que ella es solo una niña malcriada que cree saber lo que quiere, ella está completamente perdida sin mí.

-No lo creas tanto madre, ella se las ha sabido apañar sola, logro llegara Londres por sus propios medios, y ha conseguido un lugar donde quedarse.

-¿A qué vienes Kikyo, a restregarme en la cara los logros de tu hermana?

-No, aunque lo hiciera, tu solo ves lo que quieres, no lo que en realidad está ahí, si me digne a venir, fue solo porque soy alguien tan considerada, que creí que deberías saber donde esta Kagome.

-¿Desde cuándo eres tan buena hija? – Pregunto en tono despectivo y de superioridad la mujer

-Nunca lo fui, solo quise ser considerada por primera vez, después de todo, desde hace diez años no eh vuelto a saber nada de ti.

-Exacto, tú te fuiste hace diez años de esta casa, ¿Por qué volver ahora?

-Está muy claro que tu vas a desconfiar de mis actos, no me sorprende siempre fuiste así, a la única que mimabas eternamente era a Tsubaki, a Kagome y a mí siempre nos trataste como un estorbo. Y yo nunca me fui de casa, recuerda querida madre, recuerda que en cuanto cumplí dieciocho años, me hiciste ir hasta Londres para empezar mi carera como modelo.

-Lo recuerdo, después de todo, tu si sabias lo que querías, era más que obvio que tu serias de las mejores modelos, aunque claro debo admitir que Tsubaki lo ah echo mucho mejor que tu.

El comentario había sido a propósito, Kikyo nunca se había llevado bien con Tsubaki, después de todo, la diferencia de edad era demasiada, diez años para ser más precisos, siempre les había parecido curioso que entre las tres se llevaran solo por diez años de diferencia, Tsubaki era la mayor, Kikyo la de en medio y Kagome la menor. Su madre en cuanto cumplían los dieciocho años, las enviaba a lo que según "era a lo que se debían dedicar", así pues Tsubaki era una gran actriz de cine francés, Kikyo una modelo, y Kagome iba a ser una bailarina, su madre ya había elegido el destino de cada una de ellas desde que fueran niñas.

-Quizás Tsubaki sea mejor que yo, pero es vieja, aparte de ser una solterona de casi cuarenta años – Dijo Kikyo sin inmutarse, aunque claro riéndose por dentro ante la cara de estupefacción de su madre.

-Como sea, ¿Viniste a reclamarme o a decirme dónde está tu hermana?

_"Típico", _pensó Kikyo _"Evade la realidad, no me sorprende que Kagome quisiese huir, nadie tolera a alguien que no te escucha en lo absoluto"_

-Bien, ya no me desviare de la conversación, Kagome está conmigo si es lo que querías saber, ahora si me disculpas hare una llamada de suma importancia.

**_Con Kagome_**

Kagome ya llevaba un buen rato sentada, y esos "secuestradores" ni se habían aparecido.

Luego de un largo camino, debía admitir, habían llegado a una especie de casa abandonada, ella pensaba en que es lo que le irían a hacer, o en que es lo que querían conseguir, claro esta no les podía decir eso, después de todo tenía una mordaza en la boca.

-Hermano Renkotsu han llegado – Dijo emocionado un hombre, con un aire ciertamente algo femenino.

-Jakotsu, vigila a la mujer, Mukotsu ve que no nos hayan seguido, Ginkotsu revisa si no hemos recibido nuevas órdenes

-Enseguida Renkotsu – Contestaron todos los mencionados ah coro

Y mientras que Kagome veía como iban todos de un lado a otro y escuchaba a Jakotsu mencionar su disconformidad sobre tener que vigilar a una mujer. Kagome no sabía que alguien vigilaba todo lo que ocurría en esa casa.

-Jakotsu, más vale que te calles o te pondré la mordaza a ti – Dijo un exasperado Renkotsu, -Ahora – Decía al tiempo que se dirigía hacia Kagome – Has de querer saber por qué estas aquí, bueno pues déjame decirte que no te lo podremos responder, nuestras ordenes fueron traerte aquí y luego recibiríamos ordenes sobre lo que haríamos contigo, así que hasta que no sepamos qué hacer, estarás un largo rato por aquí, no tenemos que hacer así que solo nos queda una opción para poder divertirnos contigo

-¿Que… que quieren hacerme?

**_Con Inuyasha_**

Inuyasha luego de haber espiado un poco por la ventana, había vuelto al auto, esperanzado de encontrar algo que le ayudara a salvara a Kagome, intentaba no tardar ya que quien sabe, que cosas tan horribles le estuvieran haciendo a Kagome, encontró una daga, pequeña pero funcionaría bien si lo intentaran agredir.

Avanzo poco hasta quedar cerca de la puerta, giro la perilla, dispuesto a abrirla…

**C****_on Kagome_**

Kagome estaba rodeada por todos ellos, Ginkotsu estiro la mano, dispuesto a agarrarla, _"Es mi fin" _pensó Kagome, "_O quizás no"._

Ginkotsu estaba por agarrarla cuando…

-¡KAGOME! – Grito Inuyasha, entrando velozmente por la puerta, dispuesto a encontrarse con lo peor, lo que menos pensó que encontraría sería a…

-¿Kagome, que estas haciendo?

-Calla tonto, deja que agarre la carta, o ¿Pasas Ginkotsu?

Ahí frente a él estaban los tres hombres que habían secuestrado a Kagome, otro hombre más que se le quedaba viendo raro y Kagome, y ¿que estaban haciendo? se preguntaran, bueno digamos que Kagome estaba ahí rodeada de todos ellos ya que estaban sentados en un circulo y todos estaban…

-Jugando cartas – Dijo Inuyasha con un dejo de incredulidad, acto seguido vio como Kagome saltaba de repente

-¡Gane! – Decía al mismo tiempo que saltaba de la emoción

-No es justo, dijiste que no sabías jugar, tramposa

-Corrección, yo no sabía jugar, ustedes me enseñaron así que ya no reniegues Mukotsu

Y mientras los "peligrosos bandidos" le alegaban a Kagome por haberles ganado en el póquer, Inuyasha tenía una expresión de WTF en la cara, hasta que sonó un teléfono.

Renkotsu contesto, pensando que podían ser ordenes de su superior, asintió y después colgó.

-Tu – Dijo al tiempo que señalaba a Inuyasha, - No tengo idea de cómo llegaste aquí, pero no importa. –Jakotsu, acabamos de recibir nuevas órdenes

-¿Acaso te hablo el hermano Bankotsu?

-Jakotsu, sabes que no se debe revelar la identidad de nuestro superior

-Ups

-Como sea, Ginkotsu, Mukotsu vengan para acá.

Mientras que los "secuestradores" hablaban entre sí…

-Kagome, ¿Quién es el apuesto hombre de la entrada? – Preguntaba Jakotsu en un tono afeminado

-Es Inuyasha

-Inuyasha ¡Donde estuviste toda mi vida! – Grito un efusivo Jakotsu mientras abrazaba a un extrañado Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sudaba frió, demasiadas impresiones para un solo día, primero secuestran a Kagome, después cuando va a "rescatarla", resulta que está muy tranquila jugando al póquer con sus secuestradores y ahora un afeminado se le lanzaba encima.

Y mientras que Kagome apartaba a Jakotsu de un desmayado Inuyasha, Renkotsu y sus hermanos discutían sobre la extraña orden que les había llegado.

-Escuchen, Jakotsu deja de pelar con la prisionera, Kagome nuestras nuevas órdenes son dejarte ir, supongo que tu amigo desmayado pretendía rescatarte, así que solo… Largo

Ginkotsu y Mukotsu, ayudaron a Kagome a llegar al auto de Inuyasha, claro que a Inuyasha lo traían arrastrando. Kagome al principio no había entendido muy bien, luego le dijeron que al parecer su "líder", les había dado la orden de dejar en libertada a la "prisionera", y ahora estaba ahí, con un inconsciente Inuyasha en un auto.

**_Casa Higurashi_**

-Kikyo ¿A quién llamabas?

-A Onigumo madre, el es mi chófer y le pedí que viniera, me temo que la visita que te hice se extendió, y ahora mismo debería estar en París, así que con permiso.

Y mientras Kikyo salía por la puerta, la señora Higurashi se preguntaba si en realidad había llamado a su chófer.

_**%%%**_

**Lo se que capítulo tan extraño, no los culpo si piensan "Esta ya se volvió loca, mejor ya ni leo esta historia", y pues si llega a haber gente que aún lea esta historia tan extraña, me dejan un review.**

**Los quiero un chorro y les agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón cada uno de sus reviews**

**Nos leemos luego**

**Adiós.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola gente, extraterrestre, animal, vampiro, demonio, o cual quier cosa conocida o desconocida. Les vengo a traer el capitulo de la semana. Pero primero lo primero.**

**Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi no me los quiso regalar.**

**También debo aclarar que esta historia es echa sin fines de lucro.**

**Y para no hacer de largo el cuento, comencemos con el capitulo**

**%%%**

**Capítulo 9**

**Recuerdo**

**_FLASHBACKS_**

_-Inuyasha Tachibana, y bien ¿Por qué viniste a Londres?, y no me salgas con la excusa de que querías visitar a tu hermana_

_-Pues… La verdad es que se podría decir que hui_

_-Explícate_

_-Veras, se supone que yo debería estar en la "Academia de Bellas Artes Imperio Sengoku", pero escape y vine para acá_

_- ¿Y de que escapaste?_

_-De mi madre, ella quería que yo estudiara ballet, y yo nunca quise eso, no me escucho y hui_

_-Entiendo, Madre controladora ¿Cierto?_

_-Bastante, no me quiero imaginar cómo reaccionara cuando se entere que estoy aquí. Y dime Inuyasha, ¿Tu porque estas aquí?, ¿Naciste aquí o de dónde eres?_

_-No te interesa_

_-Vamos, yo te dije, lo justo es que tú también respondas a mis preguntas_

_-Corrección, yo pregunte tú fuiste la que respondió, yo no te obligue_

_-Malvado_

_-Ahh como fastidias, está bien te digo._

_-Yupi_

_-Estoy aquí… porque vine de viaje, si fue eso, vine de vacaciones y me quede sin dinero así que no pude volver a mi casa, conseguí trabajo y pues henos aquí_

_-Mmm, y ¿Tus padres no se preocuparon de que no volvieras?_

_Kagome noto como Inuyasha se tensaba solo con la palabra padres_

_-Y a ti que te interesa, cumplí ya te conté porque estoy aquí, así que deja de hacer preguntas sin sentido._

_Inuyasha estaba molesto, Kagome vio como Inuyasha se paraba de la banca y comenzaba a caminar._

_-Apúrate o te dejo afuera del departamento_

_-Pero…_

_-Suficientes preguntas por hoy, solo haz lo que te digo._

_Kagome se resigno, y así ambos iban en silencio caminando hacia el edificio._

**_%%%%%_**

_Se ve a un niño persiguiendo a un cachorro por todo un amplio jardín, hay una fuente por la que corre agua cristalina, una mujer joven sentada debajo de un frondoso árbol mira con cierta nostalgia al niño._

_-Mamá, ¿Que es un papá? – Pregunta el pequeño con un dejo de inocencia en su voz_

_La mujer se queda sorprendida ante la pregunta del pequeño._

_-Mi querido Inu, ¿Por qué tan de repente me preguntas eso? – Decía mientras intentaba que su voz no sonara extraña._

_-Mmm, en la escuela un niño me dijo que no tenía papá, que mi papá no me quería y por eso me abandono, mami ¿Por qué no tengo papá?_

_La mujer no resistió más y lloro, intentaba no llorar pero las lagrimas salían por si solas._

_-¡Mami! – Decía el niño mientras dejaba al cachorrito y se acercaba corriendo a abrazar a su madre –Mami, no llores, no me gusta verte llorar, si quieres ya no pregunto, de todos modos, no necesito a nadie más. Tu y mi abuelita me cuidan y me quieren, no necesito un papá, pero ya no llores mamita._

_La mujer se calmo, conmovida por la inocencia del pequeño._

_-Pequeño Inu, sabía que algún día me preguntarías sobre un papá, lamento tanto el que no tengas uno, pero te aseguro que solucionare todo, y no volveré a llorar lo prometo. – Dijo con voz dulce la mujer al tiempo que levantaba su mano derecha_

_-Promesa – Decía el pequeño, al tiempo que tomaba la mano de su madre, acto seguido fue a volver a perseguir al cachorro._

**_%%%%%_**

_-Inuyasha, el es tu padre, el Sr. Ta…_

_-Izayoi no es necesario el señor, tu solo dime Inu No_

_-¿Inu No?_

_-Exacto, ese es mi nombre_

_-Y si tu eres mi papá ¿Por qué hasta ahorita te conozco?_

_-Inuyasha no le preguntes esas cosas_

_-Déjalo Izayoi, tiene derecho a saber el por qué estuvo cinco años sin un padre, veras hijo yo…_

_Inu No, fue callado por un fuerte estruendo, una puerta se abrió, revelando a una mujer, de ojos fríos, tez increíblemente blanca, y actitud fría y calculadora, una mujer bella, pero demasiado fría._

_-Entonces era cierto Inu, tenías otro hijo_

_-Irasue, ¿Quién te dejo entrar?_

_-La inepta de tu secretaria, ¿sabes querido?, deberías contratar mejores empleados, los que tienes no funcionan_

_-Irasue, no permito que le faltes el respeto a mis empleados._

_-Como sea Inu No, no viene a hablar contigo_

_La mujer se dirigió hacia Izayoi_

_-¿Quieres decirme como porque te apareces en la vida de mi esposo?_

_-Irasue, tu sabes que no es mala mi intención, solo… Inuyasha tenía derecho a conocer a su papá_

_-El bastardo que tienes por hijo, no tiene derecho a entablar ni la más mínima conversación con Inu No_

_-¡Irasue por Dios entiende!, lo nuestro ya se acabo, Inuyasha es mi hijo y tiene todo el derecho del mundo a conocerme_

_Y así mientras los tres adultos discutían, un pequeño niño de ojos dorados observaba toda la escena, aferrándose al brazo de su madre, con ganas de irse de ese lugar_

_-Mami, no necesito un papá si tienes que pasar por esto – Dijo entre susurros_

**_%%%%%_**

_Era de noche y llovía, Izayoi e Inuyasha estaban en el pequeño auto de Izayoi, conduciendo hacia casa._

_-Mamá, ¿es normal que un auto negro venga atrás de nosotros desde que nos subimos al coche?_

_Izayoi volteo hacia atrás y se tenso completamente, "no hoy no por favor, no con mi hijo aquí" Pensó con demasiado temor_

_-Prometiste dejarme en paz_

_-¿Que dijiste mamá?_

_-Nada cariño, pero ponte el cinturón de seguridad ¿sí?_

_-De acuerdo_

_Izayoi intento relejarse, cambio de ruta muchas veces, pero comprobó que los estaban siguiendo, lo peor de todo es que seguía lloviendo y empezaba a dejar de ver. De repente sintieron un golpe por detrás, el auto negro los había alcanzado y los estaba empujando por la parte de atrás, Izayoi acelero lo más que pudo e intento burlarlos metiéndose por una calle algo estrecha. El auto los seguía y volvía a estar cerca, esta vez golpeo el auto de Izayoi con más fuerza que la otra vez._

_Izayoi temblaba, el piso estaba resbaloso por la lluvia y costaba trabajo manejar, además de que estaba demasiado nerviosa, acelero con toda la potencia del auto, se fue alejando de la dirección a la que originalmente iría y empezó a alejarse de la ciudad, "Izayoi piensa, si nos atrapan Inuyasha estaría en peligro y no podría pedir ayuda"_

_-Mamá tengo miedo_

_-Tranquilo Inuyasha todo va a estar bien de acuerdo_

_Como pudo volvió a la ciudad, volteo hacia atrás y los autos ya no se veían "Que alivio", cuando de repente, un auto se metió y dio rápidamente la vuelta…_

_-¡MAMÁ!_

**_%%%%%_**

_Era una habitación de paredes color crema, la gente estaba vestida de negro, el salón estaba casi lleno y en medio reposaba un ataúd. Inuyasha pensó que la mitad de la gente que se encontraba ahí no conoció a su madre. Con paso lento se acerco al inerte cuerpo que reposaba en la caja de madera caoba. Y allí lloro, no lo soportaba más, no le importaba si se metía en problemas, la persona a la que más quería ya no estaba con él, ¿Que le quedaba?_

_Sintió una mano pesada en su hombro, y aun con ojos llorosos volteo y vio a un hombre_

_-No llores más pequeño, yo te cuidare de ahora en adelante_

_-¡NO!, ¡YO QUIERO A MI MADRE!_

_-Ella ya no está aquí_

_-¡ES MENTIRA!, ¡TODOS USTEDES MIENTEN!, ¡MAMÁ!_

_Y se aferro al frío cuerpo, llorando desconsoladamente…._

**_FIN FLASHBACKS_**

-Mamá – Dijo Inuyasha al tiempo que se despertaba sobresaltado.

"_Solo fue un sueño, el sueño que siempre llega en estas fechas"_

-Madre, hace 15 años te fuiste, ¿Estarás bien y descansando en paz, o te atormenta el pasado como a mí?

Y susurrando estas palabras al viento se recostó dispuesto a volver a dormir.

**%%%**

**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?, ya se que es algo de drama pero, es necesario conocer el pasado de Inuyasha**

**Les pido que me dejen un review, tanto si les gusto la historia, como si la odiaron, también acepto criticas, consejos y cosas por el estilo.**

**Les agradezco un montón sus reviews y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo**

**Adiós :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola gente, les traigo el nuevo capítulo de la semana, espero les agrade.**

**Antes que nada, aclarar que Inuyasha y compañía pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi, y que esta historia es hecha sin fines de lucro.**

**Una vez aclarado esto, comencemos.**

**%%%**

**_Capítulo 10_**

Había pasado una semana desde el "Secuestro" de Kagome, y no parecía haber algo nuevo, Inuyasha seguía siendo increíblemente terco, pero también se preocupaba mucho por ella, después de lo que había pasado, Inuyasha vigilaba siempre a Kagome, y si estaban en la calle ella tenía que caminar delante de él, no viceversa. Kikyo había estado toda la semana fuera, ya que era la "semana de la moda" en París, y ella iba a ser una de las modelos.

En esa semana Kagome se había sentido muy diferente, sentía que era más libre, y hacia lo que ella quisiera, claro que con restricciones, pero el caso es que se sentía de maravilla, lo malo es que el gusanito de la conciencia a veces hacia de las suyas, había noches en las que se preguntaba como estaría su madre, si la extrañaba o si ni siquiera se había tomado en serio la carta _"Ya estoy aquí y no se puede cambiar lo que hice"_ pensaba frustrada, sin embargo había días en que aun cuando supiera que huir era lo mejor que pudo haber hecho, simplemente su mente no la dejaba en paz y entraba en crisis, días justo como ese.

-¡Mi madre debe odiarme!

-otra vez estas con tus crisis

-¡Cuales crisis, yo solo digo la verdad!

-Aja si como digas

-Bueno no debe ser tan malo

-Pues yo creo que…

-¡COMO PUDE HACER ESO!

-No me estas escuchando cierto

-Tenía que hacerlo, necesitaba ser libre

-PERO SOY LA PEOR HIJA DEL MUNDO

-Igual, Kikyo también se fue de casa a esta edad

-PERO ELLA SI TENÍA PERMISO NO ESCAPO COMO YO

Y así mientras Kagome discutía consigo misma, Inuyasha, ignorándola olímpicamente, miraba atreves de la ventana, con aire pensativo y melancólico, lo cierto es que aún recordaba por que se había despertado tan temprano hoy.

-Bueno tal vez yo…- Kagome cayó al instante al darse cuenta de que el pelinegro estaba totalmente ido, bien podía estarse incendiando la casa y él ni se daría cuenta. No lo interrumpió no porque respetara que él quería estar un tiempo a solas y todo eso, no. Simplemente se le quedo viendo, en realidad durante esa semana se le quedaba viendo muy seguido cuando él estaba distraído, no sabía porque lo hacía y eso es lo que más le estresaba. El día que Inuyasha había ido con la intención de "Rescatarla", ella realmente deseaba que él fuera por ella, no entendía muy bien que le pasaba pero, Inuyasha le empezaba a parecer atractivo, era alguien gruñón y testarudo pero excelente persona, tenía unos ojos de un extraño color dorado, un cabello negro largo y lacio, era alto, atlético, apuesto…. _"Kagome deja de pensar en tonterías, qué más da si es el hombre más apuesto sobre la tierra, es obvio que nunca se fijaría en alguien como yo, ay pero porque pienso eso, estúpidas hormonas"._

No soportando más el silencio Kagome pregunto

-Inuyasha, ¿qué tienes?

-Khe, no es nada

Kagome se fue acercando poco a poco a Inuyasha.

-Que…que es lo que estas haciendo

Kagome estaba justo frente a él y se le quedo mirando a los ojos

-Inuyasha – Dijo con voz seria

-Si

-Si no me dices que te pasa tiro tu medalla por la ventana – Dijo Kagome al tiempo que extendía su mano hacia afuera de la ventana.

Inuyasha toco su cuello ¿Cuándo le había quitado la medalla?

-Dame eso, ya te dije que no tengo nada

-Que si

-Que no

-Que si

-Que no

-O me dices la verdad o tiro la medalla

Inuyasha apretó los puños y simplemente dijo

-No te interesa, pero si tanta curiosidad tienes, hoy hace varios años ocurrió algo y esa medalla es importante así que devuélvemela ahora mismo

Kagome abrió los ojos muy grandes, Inuyasha le había dicho eso con un tono de ¿tristeza?

-Inuyasha, estas…

La pregunta murió en la boca de Kagome, no era correcto preguntarle, conociéndolo solo evadiría la pregunta.

-Ahora que Kagome

-Nada Inuyasha, solo quería preguntarte si ¿Estas enterado de a dónde iremos hoy?

Durante la semana Kagome había conocido muchos lugares, se había divertido bastante u realmente tenía curiosidad de a dónde irían hoy.

-Sabes lo pensé y hoy no tengo muchas ganas de ir a ningún lado

-¿En serio?

-Sí, pero sal tú, puedes preguntarle a Ayumi si quiere salir contigo, o incluso a Eri o Yuka, yo que sé.

Durante la semana, Kagome había conocido a las amigas y compañeras de Ayumi, Yuka y Eri, las cuatro se volvieron amigas, así que Kagome quizás podría salir con ellas.

-Me acompañas a la agencia a ver si no están ocupadas, recuerda que mañana vuelve Kikyo y todo debe estar en perfecto estado

-Khe, claro que se que mañana vuelve Kikyo, pero ¿no puedes ir tu sola?

-Claro no hay problema voy sola… ¡Si quieres que me vuelvan a secuestrar!

-No hagas drama y mejor vámonos.

**%%%**

**_Agencia Shikon No Tama_**

-Ehh, entonces están demasiado ocupadas

-Si, lo siento Kagome pero hay mucho trabajo – Dijo una mujer de cabello corto castaño y ojos azules

-Está bien, entiendo Yuka, oye…

-¡Kagome!

-Ahh hola Eri

-Kagome, ¿Qué haces aquí?, Kikyo llega hasta mañana – Preguntaba Eri, ella tenía también el cabello corto, pero este era de color negro con una diadema amarilla, ella tenía ojos cafés. – No me digas que Kikyo llega hoy, eso sería un gran problema – Decía mientras señalaba la recepción, la cual estaba hecha un caos.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Kagome e Inuyasha iban llegando a la agencia, vieron que la puerta estaba cerrada y que había ¿agua?_

_-Qué demonios._

_Inuyasha abrió la puerta y al instante una ola salió de la Agencia, dejándolos completamente empapados._

**_FIN FLASHBACK_**

-Chicas, aún no entiendo porque la recepción estaba bajo el agua pero…

-¡Eri, espera! – Gritaba mientras corría Ayumi, ella tenía el cabello algo largo y chino, su cabello era negro y sus ojos cafés

-Kagome ¿Cuándo llegaste? – Preguntaba Ayumi

-Ayumi, recuerdas que cuando casi nos ahogamos la puerta se abrió y salió toda el agua

-Sí, si lo recuerdo Yuka pero ¿Que tiene que ver?

-Bueno, Inuyasha, que venía con Kagome, abrió la puerta, pero ambos terminaron empapados.

-Yo veo su ropa seca – Dijo Ayumi mientras señalaba la ropa de Kagome, unos jeans negros ajustados, una blusa roja de tirantes y un chaleco negro, junto con unos zapatos de tacón negros

-Bueno su ropa estaba mojada, así que le preste ropa de la que tenemos aquí, ya sabes la de la temporada pasada.

-Ok ahora si entiendo, pero entonces ¿Dónde está Inuyasha?

-Bueno el fue a… - Kagome no pudo responder por que se quedo muda y con los ojos abiertos

-¿Que tengo algo en la cara? – Pregunto Ayumi aterrada, Eri señalo hacia atrás, Yuka y Ayumi voltearon y se quedaron mudas también.

Ahí detrás de ellas estaba un Inuyasha vestido con un traje Chanel, lo conformaban unos pantalones negros, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta, además de que se había recogido el pelo en una coleta baja y traía unos zapatos negros cerrados. Aun siendo algo sencillo, era diferente de lo que él se acostumbraba a poner, y hacia que se viera muy bien

-¿Inuyasha? – Pregunto Kagome bastante roja

-Khe, pues quien más tonta

-Inuyasha, podrías pasar perfectamente como un modelo – Dijo Yuka – Veo que te quedo bien la ropa, que alegría.

Cuando Ayumi por fin salió de su trance se dio cuenta de tres cosas, primera que todas las secretarias, modelos o trabajadoras mujeres en la recepción estaban babeando por Inuyasha, segundo que Inuyasha no prestaba atención a todo el parloteo de Yuka, si no que veía a Kagome y después a ningún lado, y tercero, que no sabía por qué ambos habían ido "ese" día a la agencia

-Inuyasha, ¿Por qué viniste hoy a la agencia?, que yo sepa hoy es el día que vas a... – Fue interrumpida por Inuyasha que hacía señas de que guardara silencio y luego señalaba a Kagome, la cual estaba platicando con Eri. - Ahhh, ya sé porque perdón, entonces, ¿La distraigo?

-Si no es mucho pedir

-Descuida, solo una cosa

-¿Cual?, no vayas a salir con tus cosas Ayumi

-Calma, solo te quería decir algo

-¿Qué?

-Saluda a la abuela de mi parte

-Lo haré – Dijo Inuyasha un poco decaído, para luego salir por la puerta de atrás.

-Bueno, Kagome, como ves Eri, Yuka y yo tenemos demasiado trabajo

-Lo sé, está bien, le diré a Inuyasha que me lleve a casa – Dijo Kagome mientras lo buscaba con la mirada

-Kagome, ¿Qué tal si mejor nos ayudas?, verdad Yuka – Decía Ayumi mientras le daba un codazo a Yuka

-Ehh, Ahhh, claro ayúdanos sería muy bueno y terminaríamos más rápido

-¿Pero qué cosas dices Yuka?, Kagome no debe hacerse responsable de nuestro descuido, además son muchos papeles y…- Eri fue callada por un pisotón

-Ay, Ayumi por que…- Se detuvo al ver como Ayumi le hacía señas – Ahhh, quédate Kagome, te necesitamos

-¿Seguras, no seré un estorbo?

-No claro que no, al contrario ayudaras mucho

Y así mientras Eri, Yuka y Ayumi arrastraban a Kagome, Inuyasha iba manejando pensando en ir a un lugar.

**_Algunos minutos después_**

Ya casia acababan con esa sección, Eri le había explicado a Kagome, que hubo una fuga de agua, y que cada vez que la intentaban cerrar terminaba saliendo más agua, hasta que al final la Agencia, o al menos el primer piso, termino inundada. Los daños habían sido algo graves, por suerte no hubo heridos pero muchos papeles se perdieron, estuvieron casi una hora, haciendo una especie de inventario sobre los daños, los muebles, los papeles etcétera.

Sin embargo Kagome sentía que le ocultaban algo, no era tonta y sabía que alguien les había dicho que ella se tenía que quedara ahí, _"Habrá sido Inuyasha, después de todo el era el que quería que yo viniera acá y luego desapareció", _Kagome iba meditando en sus pensamientos, cuando recordó que debía preguntarle a Yuka si su ropa ya estaba seca, camino hasta la sala de empleados, pero detuvo sus pasos al escuchar a alguien hablando.

-Lamento no poder ir, pero eso levantaría sospechas

-Si lo sé, pero descuida Kagome no lo sabe

_"Dijo Kagome" _pensó mientras intentaba ver quien estaba hablando

-No Inuyasha, no ira, es prácticamente imposible que sepa donde estas

-Si la estoy vigilando, no, no ha roto nada, ¿Cómo está la abuela?, me alegra que este año este mejor, ¿en cuánto tiempo se van?, mmm, no llegare, pero más al rato llevare flores, si adiós.

Kagome corrió a otro lado para que no la vieran pero choco contra unas cajas y Ayumi al notar el ruido corrió hacia allá

-¿Kagome qué haces aquí?

-¿Dónde está Inuyasha?

**%%%**

**Bueno antes de que me maten por dejarles el suspenso, y también por subir el capítulo tarde, déjenme .. corre, (Intenta corre, pero una multitud enfurecida la rodea) de acuerdo me rindo.**

**Espero le haya gustado el capítulo, el cual hice más largo, esperando que con eso no me maten.**

**Una cosa más, les quiero dar gracias por sus reviews y decirles que si no me han dejado un review, háganlo. **

**También una pregunta, ¿Como a que horas les gustaría que subiera capítulo?, respondan en sus comentarios y por ultimo.**

**_Avance_**

_-Estaba preocupada_

_- Inuyasha guarda muchos secretos, debes aprender a ganar su confianza si los quieres saber_

_-¿Quien eres tu?_

_-¿Te gusta ella?_

_-Mamá, ¿Qué haces aquí?_

**Adiós :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola gente ( o cualquier cosa que seas) que sigue esta historia, les agradezco por este capítulo nuevo, por que gracias a ustedes es que esta historia sigue.**

**Antes que nada, aclarar que Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko - Sama, la cual no me los quizo regalar T.T, pero bueno dejando mis lamentos de lado también debo decirles que esta historia es hecha sin fines de lucro, así que no, nadie me paga por escribir esto.**

**Bueno ya no hago larga la introducción, mejor empecemos con el capítulo (****_Me pregunto yo si al menos leen la introducción o solo se saltan directo al capítulo ¬¬)_**

**_%%%_**

**_Capítulo 11_**

-¿Escuchaste todo lo que dije cierto?

-Así es, Ayumi ¿Dónde está Inuyasha?, y ¿Que es lo que no quieren que sepa?

-Kagome lo lamento pero no puedo decirte nada, es Inuyasha el que te lo debe decir no yo.

-Entonces no hablaras

- No, lo siento pero no

-Bien no me dejas otra alternativa – Decía Kagome con una sonrisa maliciosa

-¿De…de que hablas? – Dijo Ayumi algo nerviosa.

-Bueno, como tú sabes la inundación hiso que muchas cosas se arruinaran, cosas como fotos

-¿Y... eso que tiene que ver?

-Bueno creí que te interesaría saber sobre ciertas fotos de modelos masculinos que fueron encontradas

Ayumi se tenso, no estaría hablando de… No claro que no.

-No sé de que hablas

-Así, pensé que te alegraría saber que esas fotos son de las únicas que se salvaron

-¡Mi colección privada se salvo!, digo…

-¡Lo sabía!, ahora Ayumi, si quieres tus preciadas fotos de vuelta – Dijo Kagome mientras sacaba un sobre amarillo – Dime donde esta Inuyasha

-No tengo porque decírtelo, después de todo puedo conseguir esas fotos de nuevo.

-¿A si?, También las fotos de borde dorado – Dijo mientras sacaba una.

-¡Las de colección!, ¡Esas no por favor!

-Me dirás donde esta Inuyasha

-Solo si prometes que no le dirás que yo te dije, y que me devolverás a mis modelos y no les dirás a las demás que son mías esas fotos.

-Trato hecho.

Y mientras Kagome le extendía el sobre a Ayumi ella dijo

-Calle 23, Avenida 18, # 45

-¿Qué es eso?

-Es donde esta Inuyasha – Kagome asintió y cuando se disponía a irse - ¡Kagome espera!, se prudente y no lo regañes, si ves que hay más gente con él espera a que se vayan y ponte algo negro.

-Ayumi, ¿Tú que eres de Inuyasha?

Ayumi se ruborizo ante la pregunta y Kagome se empezó a sentir molesta, tenía miedo de la respuesta.

-Soy su prima

-Ehh, entonces ¿Por qué te ruborizaste?

-Porque ya es la tercera vez que me preguntan eso y normalmente siempre que preguntan es porque creen que soy su novia.

-Y ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de él?, ¿Se supone que el llego a Londres y estaba solo?

Ayumi se sorprendió un poco al principio y luego dijo.

-No puedo decirte más Kagome, Inuyasha guarda muchos secretos, debes aprender a ganar su confianza si los quieres saber – y después de decir eso dio media vuelta y se fue por el pasillo, dejando a una desconcertada Kagome.

_**Minutos más tarde**_

Kagome había salido de la agencia y se había ido en taxi hasta el lugar donde Ayumi le dijo que iba a estar Inuyasha, y al llegar sintió una opresión en el pecho y con paso lento entro al lugar.

No sabía por dónde empezar a buscar, el lugar era demasiado grande como para localizarlo rápido, avanzo poco a poco y cuando estaba por rendirse lo vio, vio a un hombre de espaldas, pero era inconfundible él era Inuyasha, estaba de rodillas y aunque no le viera el rostro sabía que estaría triste.

Volteo para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie más, no le dio tiempo de decir nada porque una voz la interrumpió.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Estaba preocupada, desapareciste y no sabía dónde estabas

-Khe, pues ya lo sabes así que largo

-Inuyasha no vine aquí a que me grites Inuyasha, siendo honesta ni siquiera sabía dónde estabas

-¿Quién fue?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Dejame adivinar la soplona de Ayumi te lo dijo o me equivoco – Dijo volteando por primera vez, dejando que su rostro se viera, intentaba hacerse el fuerte, pero Kagome sabía que quería llorar.

-¿Y si no me lo dijo ella?

-Entonces tienes alguna clase de súper poder por que nadie sabe que estoy aquí, además eres pésima mintiendo y seguramente Ayumi te dijo que no me dijeras.

Kagome solo asintió lentamente y con la cabeza gacha bastante apenada. Inuyasha suspiro resignado y dijo

-Vámonos de aquí, de cualquier forma no te interesan las razones por las que estoy aquí así que andando.

Inuyasha empezó a caminar pero Kagome no.

-¿Era tu madre?

-Te dije que dejaras de preguntar

-Dijiste que no me importaba, pero si me interesa, Inuyasha viniste aquí a visitar a tu madre

El ambiente estaba tenso, Inuyasha no deseaba hablar de ese tema, y Kagome sabía que si seguía hablando tendría problemas.

-Y si así fuera que, ¿Que cambiaría si te digo que si?

-Te darías cuenta que puedo comprenderte, él se fue el día que yo nací – Dijo mientras recordaba con tristeza Kagome, al mismo tiempo que Inuyasha se giraba para ver a Kagome.

Kagome pensó que el silencio que los rodeaba era un "continua" de Inuyasha, y eso hiso

-No sé mucho ya que yo era una bebe, pero sé lo que me conto Kikyo. Papá había ido a comprar algunas cosas, no sabía que mamá estaba por entrar en parto, Kikyo dice que mi madre llamo al hospital y fueron por ella, mi padre al volver vio que no había nadie y temió por todas, le llamaron del hospital y le avisaron que estábamos ahí, papá fue lo más rápido que pudo pero al pasa por una calle se detuvo en un alto, la puerta se del copiloto se abrió y… - Kagome tartamudeaba en esa parte, le costaba hablar sobre eso, pero siguió – Le dispararon, unos malditos ladrones se robaron el auto de mi padre para poder huir y él se quedo solo en la calle vacía, mientras que el moría yo llegaba al mundo, duele mucho saber que no lo pude conocer, pero me gustaría pensar que el murió feliz, con la esperanza de que sus hijas iban a estar bien.

Kagome finalizo su relato y comenzó a caminar.

-Inuyasha, entiendo si no me tienes la suficiente confianza como para contarme, pero no pienso presionarte, si hablas será porque me tienes confianza, no porque te presione. Por ahora vámonos.

El camino hacia la agencia fue en silencio, Kagome a pesar de sentirse triste había contado esa historia porque la sintió necesaria, sin embargo presentía que algo los esperaba al llegar a la agencia, y eso le causaba terror.

Llegaron y Kagome se fue directamente al segundo piso, donde estaba la sala de empleados, necesitaba hablar con las chicas. Inuyasha se quedo en recepción pensando en todo lo que había pasado.

**_En algún lugar…_**

-Mamá ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Digamos que tengo un pequeño problema querida.

-Nos ha descubierto

-No nada de eso, espero, pero sucederá pronto si no tomamos acción.

-¿Que sucedió?

-Pues veras…

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Harumi no se había creído eso de que le había llamado a un chofer, pero le dio lo mismo, todo fuera por deshacerse de esa prepotente mujer que estaba en su casa._

_Una vez que ella se fue estaba recogiendo las tazas de té cuando dio con una pequeña nota._

**_"Escucha, no pienso tolerarte más, si no haces lo que te pida puedes irte olvidando de nuestro trato, exacto se lo diré todo."_**

_Ella no podía dejar que eso pasara…_

**_FIN FLASHBACK_**

-Entonces se revelo

-Así parece

-Algo se nos ocurrirá tranquila, ¿Quieres quedarte un tiempo conmigo madre?

-Eso sería excelente.

Harumi estaba caminando tranquilamente por los jardines de la mansión en la que se encontraba, recordando todas las razones por las que lo odiaba.

**_FLAHBACKS_**

_-¿Quién eres tú? – Preguntaba un niño de ojos cafés y cabello negro_

_-Soy Harumi – Le respondió la niña de cabello castaño corto._

_-Te pareces demasiado a Hitomi_

_-Lo sé es mi hermana, casi siempre me confunden con ella._

_-Ohhh, Harumi ¿Quieres jugar conmigo?_

_-Claro_

_Y así ambos niños empezaban a jugar juntos._

**_%%%_**

_-¿Te gusta ella? – Pregunto una muchacha de cabello castaño largo_

_-Sí, pero promete no decirle, quiero decírselo yo mismo – Decía el muchacho de cabello negro, mientras ambos miraban hacia la misma dirección, una joven de cabello castaño corto._

_-Oye pero por qué…_

_-¿Decías algo?_

_-No era solo una tontería, es solo que me preguntaba algo_

_-¿Y qué es?_

_"Porque la tienes que querer a ella y no a mi"_

_-No es nada, sabes ya me tengo que ir…_

**_FIN FLASHBACKS_**

-La preferiste a ella, aun cuando yo pude haber dado todo por ti, es por eso que te odio, y es por eso, que todos los Higurashi tienen que pagar…

**%%%**

**Taran, ¿Qué les pareció?, déjenme un review si les gusto, lo odiaron o creen que me debo dedicar a otra cosa.**

**Un aviso importante, no es que los/las extorsione ni nada pero... o esta historia tiene 30 reviews o no sigo, vamos faltan pocos, solo 30, solo otros 5 reviews y ya, en cuanto juntemos 30 continuo la historia.**

**Nos vemos luego**

**Adiós XP**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola, perdón por tardar pero es que pasaron muchas cosas, pero bueno lo que cuenta es que ya esta el capítulo de hoy ¿No?.**

**Aclaro que Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, ellos son de Rumiko Takahashi, y créanme que si Inuyasha fuera de mi propiedad, Inuyasha se abría decidido antes, Kikyo hubiera encontrado a alguien más y abríamos visto a los hijos de Inuyasha y Kagome, (****_Y tal vez abríamos visto a Sesshomaru como Dios lo trajo al mundo XP )_****.**

**Pero que se le va a hacer.**

**También aclaro que esto es sin fines de lucro, no me pagan ni un mendigo peso por esto, pero bueno lo hago con gusto.**

**Y para no hacer de largo todo esto empecemos con la historia**

**%%%**

**_Capítulo 12_**

**_Al día siguiente…_**

-Inuyasha… despierta, llegaras tarde

-ZZZZZZZ

-Inuyasha

-ZZZZZZZZZZZ

-¡INUYASHA!

-ZZZZ 5 minutos más ZZZZZ

-Ahh, no me dejas opción – Dijo Kagome resignada con una sonrisa maligna en el rostro.

-¡DESPIERTA DORMILON! – Grito Kagome al tiempo que le tiraba toda el agua que contenía una jarra.

-AHHH, INUNDACIÓN, ¡SALVESE QUIEN PUEDA! –Gritaba un agitado Inuyasha al tiempo que se levantaba sobresaltado.

-Kagome… ¿Quieres decirme que haces? – Preguntaba molesto mientras se dirigía a Kagome, la cual estaba tumbada en el piso, sosteniendo su estomago, riendo muy fuerte.

-Debiste haber visto tu cara Inuyasha.

-Sí, pues si ya termino el espectáculo del payaso Inuyasha, ¿Quisieras decirme porque me levantas tan temprano?

-Tienes que ir a trabajar

-Kagome, desde hace dos semanas no voy a trabajar y tu sabes porque, ¿recuerdas?

-Sí, ya sé que Kikyo te dijo que tenías que cuidarme y que no irías más a la agencia y todo eso pero es que…

-Khe, entonces porque me despiertas tonta.

-Idiota, yo solo quería decirte algo importante

-¡Y me levantaste solo para decirme algo!

-¡Que querías que hiciera era muy importante!

-¡Más importante que dejarme dormir!

-¡EL MUNDO NO GIRA A TU ALREDEDOR INUYASHA!

No se habían dado cuenta de que con cada grito se acercaban más, hasta que sus rostros quedaron demasiado juntos, claro que como ellos seguían gritando a plena voz, no se daban cuenta.

-¡Y ENTONCES QUE ES ESO TAN IMPORTANTE QUE LA SEÑORITA NO PODÍA ESPERAR PARA DECIRME!

-¡QUE KIKYO ESTA AFUERA DEL EDIFICIO Y QUIERE HABLAR CON NOSOTROS DE URGENCIA TONTO!

Inuyasha sudo frío, ¿Kikyo en el edificio?, la escrupulosa y exigente modelo Kikyo Higurashi en un edificio residencial de mala muerte, eso tenía que verlo con sus propios ojos, si Kikyo ahora se dedicaba a la caridad entonces él era el hijo perdido del Rey de Inglaterra.

-¿Kikyo está en el edificio?

-Sí, ¿por qué?

-Estas segura que no es alguien muy parecida a Kikyo

-¡Estas tratando de decir que no se reconocer a mi hermana!

-Yo nada más preguntaba, ¡No es para que grites!

-¡PUES TU NO ME GRITES!

-¡YO HAGO LO QUE QUIERA!

**_Afuera del edificio_**

Kikyo se sobaba las sienes, es que no podían ser más torpes, sus gritos se escuchaban hasta la agencia, ¡Por Dios!, Ayumi le había llamado preguntándole si la Tercera Guerra Mundial se había desatado.

-Ese par de tontos, pero van a ver, nadie, nadie escapa de la furia de la gran Kikyo – Dijo convencida mientras entraba al edificio.

**_De nuevo con los gritos_**

-¡Y ESO COMO PORQUE!

-¡PORQUE YO LO DIGO Y…!

Sus gritos se vieron interrumpidos por la precipitada entrada de una mujer al departamento.

-Así que aquí tiene que estar Kagome, sí que es pequeño, ni siquiera mi armario es tan chico – Decía Kikyo mirando reprobatoriamente el pequeño departamento.

-Hermana ¿Qué haces aquí?, no se supone que los que iríamos éramos nosotros

-Tú lo has dicho Kagome, eran, me he visto obligada a subir, ya que al parecer "algunas personas", están muy concentradas en gritarse en vez de ir a atender a su pobre e indefensa hermana.

-Pues yo creo que esas uñas tan largas y filosas servirían de garras, y el bolso tamaño Jumbo también serviría de defensa, díganme ¿Por que las mujeres cargan tanto en un inservible bolso?

-Nunca subestimes el poder de un bolso, pero bueno yo vine a hablar de algo muy serio con ustedes dos.

-¿Que ocurre hermana?, se perdieron más cosas de las que pensamos en la inun… - Kagome no termino porque la mano de Inuyasha le cubrió la boca.

-Que tonterías dices Kagome, mejor deja que tu hermana hable

Kagome asintió aun con la boca cubierta por la mano de Inuyasha, cuando este la soltó le extendieron una silla a Kikyo e Inuyasha y Kagome se sentaron en la cama.

-Bien, no sé de que hablaban pero creo que mejor no me entero, el caso es que, Kagome, ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás aquí?

-¿Cómo?

-Sí, veras me dijiste que Sango volvería en un mes y luego te irías pero…

Kikyo no termino ya que el sonido de un golpe sordo la interrumpió, Inuyasha tenía los ojos muy abiertos y estaba sorprendido, _"Kagome nunca me dijo nada sobre esa tal Sango, aunque tampoco la deje hablar mucho es vez pero.._._"_

-Inuyasha, ¿No sabías que mi hermana se iría?, no importa, es solo que ya han pasado más de dos semanas desde entonces, tú llegaste el domingo y hoy es martes, casi se cumple un mes y no he sabido nada sobre Sango.

-Yo tampoco – Dijo Kagome algo ¿Nerviosa?

-Kagome que escondes – Replico Kikyo que empezaba a sospechar de su hermana.

-Nada… ¿Por qué tendría que ocultar algo?

-Kagome siempre eh creído que eres pésima mintiendo, así que dinos de una vez que pasa – Hablo por primera vez Inuyasha.

-No es nada, es solo que…

-Es solo que…

-Tal vez Sango

-Tal vez Sango…

-Vuelva de Japón en unos tres meses más, Jeje

-¡Y HASTA AHORA NOS DICES! – Replicaron Inuyasha y Kikyo.

-Bueno me entere ayer, ¿qué querían que hiciera?

-Justo a eso vine, Kagome no puedo seguir manteniéndote

-¿Nani?

-Veras, desde que estas aquí he duplicado el sueldo de Inuyasha, de esa manera él puede cuidar de ti, pero, como explicarlo, eh prestado una gran suma de dinero y no puedo darme el lujo de pagarle el doble ah Inuyasha.

-¿Y eso quiere decir?

-Que solo tienes dos opciones: O vuelves con mamá, o consigues un trabajo

-Trabajo, ¿Y en donde conseguiría uno?

-Pues…

**_En algún lugar deprimente donde una Kagome aburrida y somnolienta se encuentra._**

-Bienvenido a Mc Tronalds, donde lo atendemos como a un rey, ¿En qué puedo servirle? – Le pregunto Kagome a un cliente, mientras ella luchaba por tener la sonrisa más falsa que había tenido que hacer en su vida, y luchaba por seguir despierta ya que el trabajo era muy aburrido.

-Deme una hamburguesa tamaño Jumbo, una orden de patatas doble fritas, un burrito de todo lo que puedas comer, un helado triple de chocolate y un refresco grande de Cola, ahhh, pero que sea de dieta, intento perder peso. – Dijo un tipo algo gordo.

-En seguida señor – Decía Kagome mientras tecleaba en la caja el pedido del cliente – Son 5 Libras

El señor pago y se fue a sentar, mientras ella llevaba el pedido a la cocina, definitivamente cuando su hermana le había dicho que había conseguido que le dieran trabajo, nunca pensó que sería de mesera/cajera, aunque pudo haberlo sospechado después de todo ella dijo:

_"Es un trabajo en el que te especializaras en atención al cliente, manejo de información, atletismo y actuación"._

-Recordatorio Kagome, nunca aceptes un trabajo que te propone tu hermana – Decía para sí Kagome mientras recibía dos bandejas con comida.

-Para la mesa 6 y la mesa 9

Kagome asintió y se dispuso a ir a las mesas, una vez que dejo la comida a cada cliente, se dispuso a regresar a la cocina cuando choco con alguien.

-Lo siento, no vi por donde iba – Dijo ella mientras se levantaba

-Calma no fue tu cul…pa – Decía el chico con el que había chocado mirándola a la cara.

Kagome se puso roja, era muy guapo, con ojos azules, piel morena y cabello negro atado en una coleta baja.

-Mi nombre es Kouga – Decía el chico mientras extendía una mano.

-Kagome – Dijo estrechando su mano.

-Y dime Kagome ¿Que hace alguien como tú por aquí? – Preguntaba mientras señalaba los juegos infantiles, los señores con botargas y los payasos.

-Púes trabajo aquí

-En serio, en ese caso vendré más seguido

Kagome se ruborizo, y en algún lugar en ese restaurante de comida rápida, alguien miraba todo enojado y gruñendo.

-No es necesario que haga eso joven Kouga

-Claro que sí, eres muy linda como para estar tu sola aquí

-Joven Kouga yo…

-No sabía que dejaban entrar a lobos sarnosos en este lugar

-Kouga y Kagome voltearon a ver de dónde provenía la voz, aunque ella tenía la ligera sospecha de quien era _"Por favor Dios, no te eh hecho nada, soy buena gente, que no sea…"_

-Inuyasha, ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto una sorprendida Kagome, claro que después recordó que Kikyo le había pedido "Amablemente" a Inuyasha, que vigilara a Kagome en el trabajo.

-¿Cómo?, lindura tu ya conocías a este bestia. – Pregunto Kouga mirando sorprendido a Kagome

-Joven Kouga pues yo…

-Khe, como que si ya me conocía vivo con ella

-Inuyasha no digas cosas que…

-No es cierto ¿verdad?- Decía Kouga tomando las manos de Kagome -Un ángel como tú, no puede estar relacionada con un perro pulgoso como él – Dijo mientras veía a Inuyasha.

-Sarnoso, no le hables así a Kagome ¿Es que acaso buscas pelea?

-Pues bien en vista de que no hay otra opción – Dijo Kouga mientras soltaba a Kagome y le daba un puñetazo a Inuyasha.

Y así mientras Inuyasha y Kouga lanzaban, patadas, puñetazos y esquivaban, un gran círculo se formo a su alrededor gritando.

-¡PELEA!, ¡PELEA!

Y Kagome, pues digamos que ella estaba en la caja registradora atendiendo más pedidos.

**_Unos minutos después_**

La gente ya se había ido, Kouga e Inuyasha se "Golpeaban", pero no parecía que tenían intención de agredirse, la gente se había hartado y se fue. Kagome estaba ocupada, había más gente y por lo tanto más pedidos, tenía que ir de un lugar a otro, cargando con bandejas llenas de comida, en algo había tenido razón Kikyo, uno necesitaba condición física para poder soportar la carga tan pesada que era tener que ir y venir para todos lados, Kagome pensaba que podía lograrlo pero digamos que sucedió un pequeño accidente.

-Kagome

-Si señor Tamaguchi

-En cárgate de la freidora un rato yo iré a descansar un momento – Decía uno de los cocineros más grandes

-Sí señor

-Kagome – Escucho qué la llamaban de nuevo

-Mande – Dijo mientras volteaba

-A la mesa 4, quieren ordenar más cosas, apresúrate no los hagas esperar.

Y mientras Kagome iba y venía con platos de comida, al intendente se le ocurrió que era buena idea trapear el suelo, y a los niños se les ocurrió la brillante idea de ponerse a correr entre las mesas, y esto fue lo que paso.

Kagome llevaba dos bandejas con comida en ambas, el piso estaba mojado, ella debía ir rápido, los niños corrían a su alrededor, ella debía esquivarlos, y la freidora pues bien gracias se quedo sola. Y de un momento a otro, mientras Inuyasha y Kouga seguían peleando, empujaron a un niño, que empujo a Kagome, que resbalo y cayó junto con las dos bandejas, las cuales bañaron a Kagome en condimentos para hamburguesa, carne y pudin de manzana. Y cuando Kagome pensó que no podía ser peor; La freidora explotó.

Literalmente, habían dejado unas "croquetas" en la freidora, y habían estado tanto tiempo que cuando alguien se dio cuenta que la freidora estaba encendida y la apago, la comida exploto.

**_En la Agencia_**

-Kagome, te dije que dieras lo mejor de ti, que explotaras de energía – Decía una malhumorada Kikyo - ¡Nunca dije que hicieras explotar la comida!

_"Dios, tu definitivamente me odias"_

-Ahora dime, ¿En dónde vas a trabajar?

-Me repites la pregunta.

-No estoy bromeando Kagome

-Lo sé Kikyo, pero es que, ¿Que voy a saber yo?, no te acuerdas que me tuvieron que explicar cinco veces como usar la caja registradora.

-Mira Kagome yo… - Kikyo fue interrumpida por el sonido del transmisor en su oficina

-Si Higurashi al habla, ¡Como que renuncio pero de donde voy a sacara a otra…! – Kikyo se cayó repentinamente y volteo a ver a su hermana con una mirada de malicia y alegría, la mirada que tenía cuando planeaba algo – Ayumi, descuida, tengo el remplazo perfecto. – Decía Kikyo mientras veía a su hermana y ella pues solo pensaba.

_"Que te hice para merecer esto, yo soy alguien buena"._

-Ayúdenme por favor, mi hermana planea algo en mi contra…

_**%%%**_

_**Bueno les quiero aclarar algo.**_

_**No pienso dejar esta historia, estoy demasiado enfocada en ella y créanme aún falta mucho, esto apenas empieza.**_

**_También_**_**, no se si odiarlas o amarlas, les pedi 30 reviews y luego luego estuvieron. Y yo que creí que tardarían más, la razón por la que los pedí, es por que necesitaba tiempo y pensé "Bueno tardaran como una semana para juntarlos". Pero en vista de la buena respuesta que tuvo la historia, ya veré como organizo mi tiempo.**_

_**Las quiero un montononon, y le agradezco infinitamente todos y cada uno de sus reviews.**_

_**¿Me dejan un review?**_

_**Por cierto, siganme en facebook si así lo prefieren, si tienen suerte y me encuentro conectada, me pueden preguntar avances sobre el fic.**_

_**Mi facebook es: Misaki Taisho, la foto de perfil es la misma que en Fanficton.**_

_**Nos leemos luego, y si se puede espero que antes del próximo capítulo ya tengamos 35 reviews.**_

_**Adiós XP**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola, sí ya lo sé, estarán pensando, **_**"Oh por Dios es el fin del mundo, Misaki escribió un capítulo más largo de lo normal" **_**pues no, no es el fin del mundo, simplemente les quería agradecer, ¿Agradecer que?, fácil, ya son 35 reviews, y sinceramente gracias, no creí que esta historia llegaría n me voy dando cuenta que son 35.**

**Así que gracias.**

**Debo aclarar que esta historia es hecha sin fines de lucro, y que Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, esto solo lo hago por diversión.**

**Sin más que decir ¡COMENCEMOS!**

**%%%**

_**Capítulo 13**_

**_Agencia Shikon No Tama_**

**_Recepción_**

-¿Sabes?, cuando hablaban de entrenamiento intensivo

_-¿_Sí?

_-_No pensé que fuera esto – Dijo Kagome señalando la televisión que estaba delante de ella.

_-_Shhh, calla Kagome – Le decía Yuka

_-_Pero…

_-_Kagome, Yuka tiene razón, guarda silencio – Decía una frustrada Eri que estaba de acuerdo con Yuka

_"Nadie me apoya, que grandes amigas" _Pensó mirando como las chicas le hacían ademan de que guardar silencio, y Ayumi, bueno ella…

_-_¡NOOO, NO TE MUERAS JACK! –Le gritaba al televisor una Ayumi llorando a moco suelto.

Mientras las tres chicas lloraban, Kagome solo se les quedaba viendo, con una gotita estilo anime en la sien, pensando en lo que minutos atrás había pasado…

**_FLASHBACK_**

_-Kagome - Decía Kikyo con un dejo de maldad en su voz_

_-Sí - Respondió bastante temerosa_

_-Querida hermana, lamento no haber comprendido tu situación, es una injusticia el cómo te juzgue, es completamente comprensible lo que paso_

_-¿En serio?_

_-Claro, después de todo era tu primer día, sabes que te puede animar_

_-¿Qué?_

_Kikyo mostro una sonrisa maliciosa y por el comunicador dijo_

_-Chicas código A18, sí, respuesta equivocada_

_Luego de eso se podría decir que por la ventana, la puerta y el techo, como si fueran una mala imitación de los Angeles de Charlie, entraron Ayumi, Eri y Yuka, en cuanto entraron, ataron a Kagome a la silla y luego vieron a Kikyo, esperando instrucciones._

_-Kikyo, ¡¿Me podrías decir qué demonios pasa aquí?! - Decía Inuyasha entrando rápidamente, sin embargo en cuanto vio a Eri, Yuka y Ayumi amarrar a Kagome a la silla y a Kikyo mirando todo tranquilamente, su cerebro empezó a funcionar._

_-No me digas que Kagome acepto un A18 - Dijo Inuyasha al tiempo que se sobaba las sienes_

_-De hecho -Menciono complacida_

_-Kagome, te ataste de por vida- Dijo con lastima, aunque era evidente que disfrutaba mucho el asunto._

_-Alguien puede explicarme ¡¿Que es un A18?!_

_-Shhh, calla Kagome, por ahora no es importante que sepas eso -Decían despreocupadamente las chicas._

_-Bien, no me lo digan pero al menos explíquenme porque estoy amarrada a una silla_

_-Fácil, para que no huyas -Dijeron despreocupadamente_

_-Hermana, lamento la incomodidad que esto pueda causarte, pero son medidas que con el tiempo, nos dimos cuenta que eran necesarias..._

_-¿Como por qué?_

_-Veras, has aceptado trabajar para mí_

_-¡¿QUE?!_

_-Mira, una de las secretarias renuncio y quedo vacio el puesto, así que ahora tú ocuparas ese lugar._

_-¿Y cuando acepte?_

_-Calla, tu aceptaste y punto, deberías agradecer que tu generosa y bondadosa hermana te da la oportunidad de tener un trabajo_

_Noto como la veían con cara de "No te creo ni una sola palabra" y suspiro_

_-Como decía, antes de poder darte el trabajo, necesitas pasar las pruebas de entrenamiento intensivo, para ver si eres apta para el trabajo._

_-¿Que pruebas? - Pregunto temerosa, sabiendo que todo lo que dijera sería usada en su contra._

**_FIN FLASHBACK_**

-Yuka, dime ¿Que hacemos viendo Titanic?

-Es tu primera prueba Kagome, resistencia -Decía Yuka convencida

-¿Que tiene que ver el Titanic con la resistencia? -Preguntaba dudosa

-Dah, Kagome es muy simple, si resistes ver películas tristes sin llorar significa que tienes corazón frío, o sea que toleraras las situaciones extremas_-_ Decía Eri muy convencida

-No le encuentro mucha lógica

-Mira, ves a Ayumi, ella siempre llora con este tipo de películas, no resiste mucho las situaciones tristes y termina por desmoronarse, no se controla mucho en cuanto a reflejo de emociones, eso puede ser malo para el trabajo, pero Ayumi es muy buena en otras cosas así que por eso está aquí

Kagome simplemente asintió y se dispuso a terminar de ver la película, pero antes de seguirla viendo, volteo hacia la esquina de la sala de empleados, y vio a Inuyasha observar todo aburrido, Kikyo le había pedido-exigido, que la acompañara y vigilará.

Durante todo el día Kagome estuvo haciendo toda clase de "pruebas", cuando terminaron de ver la película, las chicas le dijeron que tendría que hacer el "Rally de la desesperación" o lo que sea que le hayan dicho, el caso es que la obligaron a ponerse una cámara y a hacer un recorrido por donde ellas le decían, le prohibieron a Inuyasha acompañarla, alegando que "Ella debía hacerlo sola", Kagome juraría que las chicas lo hacían solo para verla de payaso, pero se dio cuenta que estaban demasiado entusiasmadas, si hasta un mapa le dieron.

Empezó entrando al ascensor, se supone que debía ir al piso de hasta arriba, pero a mitad de camino el ascensor se detuvo, Kagome leyó una nota que decía

**_"Llega hasta donde se te pidió ir, no puedes pedir ayuda, resuelve el problema tú sola"_**

**_Atte.: Eri, Yuka y Ayumi_**

Como pudo consiguió trepar por la salida de emergencia y salió del ascensor, no fue solamente eso por lo que tuvo que pasar, la hicieron correr por todo el edificio en tiempo record, preparar 50 tazas de café en 5 minutos, ir y venir de un lugar a otro por toda la ciudad, memorizar los datos de la Agencia, saberse los nombres de todas las modelos de la A a la Z y muchas cosas más, para cuando el día termino estaba exhausta.

Ahora se encontraba en la oficina de Kikyo esperando el veredicto final.

-Bien Kagome, ha sido un día agotador ¿cierto?

-Bastante

-Bueno solo te queda una prueba más y después el empleo es tuyo, pero, si no pasas esta prueba, aunque seas mi hermana, puedes olvidarte del trabajo

-¿Que más debo hacer?

-Yura, entra

Kagome volteo a la entrada y vio a una mujer de cabello negro y corto, alta y con ojos color rojo.

-Bueno Kagome, Yura es mi asistente personal - Decía Kikyo mientras con un gesto de su mano, señalaba a Yura.

-Un gusto conocerla señorita Higurashi, Yura Sakasagami

-Igualmente un gusto

-Bueno Kagome, Yura se merece unas vacaciones, al menos por un día, así que mañana te espero aquí a primera hora.

-¿CÓMO?

-Serás el remplazo de Yura, al menos por el día de mañana, si logras hacerlo bien como mi asistente entonces estas contratada, si no, puedes decir adiós - Dijo Kikyo con voz fría, -Bueno las dejo para que se conozcan -Decía con una voz amigable, su hermana sí que sabía actuar.

Durante lo que quedaba de día, antes de que fuera hora de ir cada quien a su casa, Yura le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber a Kagome, le dijo toda la experiencia que había ganado, y como debía tratar a Kikyo, Kagome se dio cuenta de que Yura era alguien agradable, y que por lo visto, conocía más a su hermana que ella misma.

**_Al día siguiente…_**

**_6:00 A.M_**

PIIIIIIIII

-Inuyasha, deja de hacer ruido-Decía una voz somnolienta

PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

El sonido en vez de detenerse aumentaba considerablemente, Kagome, aún tapada y con la cabeza debajo de la almohada, estiro un brazo buscando darle a la fuente del ruido

PIIIIIIIIIIII

-Estúpido despertador- Se quejaba Kagome, mientras golpeaba con su mano todo lo que encontrara.

_"Veamos" _Pensaba toqueteando todo _"Llaves, no, collar, no, rostro, no ¿Rostro?"_Finalmente abrió los ojos y vio donde estaba el despertador, lo apago y se dio cuenta que el "rostro" era de Inuyasha, que seguía muy plácidamente dormido

-Ni aún que la guerra se desatase en esta habitación te despertarías- Negó Kagome

Miro el reloj y vio que era temprano aún, se puso a preparar el desayuno, mientras esperaba a que se hiciera un poco más tarde para despertar a Inuyasha.

**_Minutos después…_**

**_Bienvenidos damas y caballeros a este programa llamado…_**

**_Despierte a Inuyasha._**

1° INTENTO

-¡DESPIERTA! - Gritaba Kagome, mientras golpeaba un sartén con una cuchara, haciendo ruido, intentando despertar a Inuyasha y el…

-ZZZZZZZZZZ

2° INTENTO

Aparece Kagome saltando sobre él, golpeando su estomago y dándole bofetadas y este Inuyasha…

-ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

3° INTENTO

Kagome agarra una cubeta llena de agua fría y varios hielos, "_No me mates por favor"_ Reza mentalmente mientras le avienta la cubeta y…

-¡ESTA HELADA!, ¡¿KAGOME, MALDICIÓN PORQUE SIEMPRE HACES ESO?! - Grita un furibundo Inuyasha mientras empieza a perseguir a Kagome.

-¡LO SIENTO!- Decía mientras corría -¡PERO NO DESPERTABAS CON NADA MÁS! ¡AYUDA ME QUIEREN MA...!

Algo la detuvo, la mano de Inuyasha estaba sobre su boca impidiendo así que ella gritara, Inuyasha estaba frente a ella y se le quedo viendo fijamente, Kagome sintió sus mejillas enrojecer, intento desviar la vista pero no pudo apartarla de ese par de lagunas doradas, Inuyasha quito su mano de la boca de ella y se fue acercando poco a poco.

-No... ¡NOOO! - Gritaba Kagome mientras empujaba a Inuyasha y salía corriendo del departamento

**_Y así amigos termina el episodio de hoy en…_**

**_Despierte a Inuyasha_**

Cuando Kagome finalmente volvió al departamento, encontró a Inuyasha que estaba desayunando, se apresuro a entrar, se metió al baño para vestirse y cuando salió Inuyasha ya estaba casi listo, desayunaron en tranquilidad y llegaron a la Agencia.

**_Oficina de Kikyo…_**

-Kagome, este día estarás a prueba, si consigues el empleo cambiaran muchas cosas y justo por eso necesitaba hablar con ustedes- Dijo Kikyo seriamente mientras les indicaba a Kagome y a Inuyasha que se sentaran.

-¿Cómo que cosas Kikyo? - Pregunto su hermana

-Verán, en primer lugar Inuyasha volvería a trabajar para mí, como tú estarías ahora en la Agencia, no es necesario que siga de flojo.

-Kikyo y ¿Que pasara con Onigumo? - Pregunto Inuyasha atento, le gustaba tener vacaciones, y esperaba conservarlas.

-Inuyasha eso ya lo he arreglado, tendría dos choferes, verán Inuyasha tu me transportarías de la Agencia a algún otro lugar en la ciudad, Yura te llamaría y te diría cuando sí y cuando no pasar por mí, Onigumo se encargaría de llevarme a lugares lejanos, o fuera de la ciudad, si no te necesito te quedarías en la Agencia, ayudando en cualquier cosa.

Inuyasha asintió y Kikyo prosiguió

-Kagome, si apruebas la segunda cosa que cambiaría sería donde vives

-¿Por qué?

-Simple, eres mi hermana y aunque seas molesta a veces, no pienso permitir que vivas en un armario

-¡Oye! - Replico Inuyasha

-Tú te callas, ambos, se mudarían a un departamento más amplio, vivirían con más comodidad y con dos sueldos lo podrían mantener.

-Kikyo, entonces, si me va bien ¿todo va a mejorar?

-Exactamente Kagome, sin embargo, si no pasas la prueba, tendrías que buscar un lugar donde trabajar y seguirías viviendo en el micro departamento en el que estas, aparte de que Inuyasha no vendrían a trabajar, pero le disminuiría el sueldo. Entonces ¿Que decides?

-¿Con que empiezo señorita Higurashi?

-Excelente Kagome, sabía decisión, Inuyasha.

-Sí

-Al estudio de fotografía Okami, Kagome ve por mi vestuario

-En seguida- Respondieron los dos a coro, yendo cada quien por su lado.

**_En algún lugar…_**

-Señor Taisho, le tengo una mala noticia- Decía un hombre de estatura pequeña

-Habla- Dijo una voz entre las sombras

-Me temo que nuestras sospechas eran ciertas el señor Takemaru de Setsuna nos tiene amenazados bajo palabra y su precio es una alianza.

-Así que nos piensa extorsionar, Jaken

-Si señor

-Comunícaselo al señor Taisho

-Señor, lamento informarle que su padre fue el que me dio la información, tal parece que no es una simple extorsión lo que sucede

-Explícate

-El señor Takemaru amenazo a el señor Taisho, no puedo decir que lo sepa todo, solo sé que menciono algo sobre un secreto que no se debía conocer.

-En efecto, ese secreto podría ser mortal para la reputación de este instituto. Jaken.

-Si señor

-Habla con el agente Goshinki

-¿Que le digo señor?

-Di le que necesito que investigue, necesito saber todo lo que sea posible sobre el pasado de una persona

-¿Cuál señor, a quien debe investigar?

-Solo dile que memorice este apellido Tachibana- Dice una voz entre las sobras, mientras que un hombre de ojos dorados y voz fría se levanta de la silla donde estuvo sentado.

-En seguida señor Sesshomaru.

**_Estudio de fotografía Okami_**

Llegaron al estudio y notaron que había demasiado movimiento, Kagome pregunto por qué, y les explicaron que había un nuevo fotógrafo, que era muy bueno y que todas las modelos querían posar para él, Kikyo ignoro a todos y avanzo hacia adelante como si no hubiera una barrera humana, Kagome e Inuyasha con algo de trabajo lograron pasar y llegaron hasta donde estaba Kikyo.

Lograron pasar a la sala donde le tomarían las fotos a Kikyo y Kagome empezó a alistar todo. Estaba caminando muy concentrada, hasta que choco con alguien.

-Lo siento- Dijo mientras se levantaba -Discúlpeme- Musito mientras hacia una reverencia.

-Sabes, deberíamos dejar de encontrarnos así- Dijo una voz masculina, Kagome levanto la cabeza y vio unos ojos azules junto con un moreno pelinegro.

-Joven Kouga

-Bella Kagome, aún me debes una cita ¿Espero no se te haya olvidado?

-Que cosas dices Kouga, por cierto ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ehh, pues soy el nuevo fotógrafo del estudio, ¿Por qué?, acaso eres una modelo y quieres fotografiarte

-No, yo no podría ser modelo, pero conseguí otro trabajo y ahora mismo estoy acompañando a una modelo.

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo se llama?

-Kikyo Higurashi

-Higurashi, si debería estar aquí me toca fotografiarla en su sesión de hoy, oye espera, se apellida igual que tú ¿No son parientes?

-Hermanas de hecho.

Y mientras Kagome platicaba con Kouga, un par de ojos los miraba con celos.

_**%%%**_

_**Ahhh por fin, tuve muchas complicaciones con el capítulo, por que se borro y tuve que escribirlo otra vez.**_

_**Me dejan un review, les explicare algo, mientras más reviews por capítulo dejen más largo sera.**_

_**Ahora los agradecimientos:**_

_**cjo55**_

_**Elena 79**_

_**yesshime otaku211**_

_**Hara**_

_**michell**_

_**Y todas las personas que me dejan review.**_

_**Las adoro y les doy gracias.**_

_**Pregunta rápida antes de irme ¿Que día y a que hora les gustaría que suba capítulo?**_

**_Respondan me_**_** por favor**_

_**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo **_

**_Adiós_**_** XP**_

_**Avance:**_

_**Capítulo 14**_

_**Sesshomaru aparece y alguien se va.**_


	14. NOTA DE LA AUTORA

**¡ATENCIÓN!**

**Se busca a un intento de escritora chiflada, corresponde al nombre de Misaki y desapareció el día de... am... hoy. La ultima ves que fue vista estaba frente a su computadora, se sabe que dijo "****_Maldita inspiración" _****y después salto de la ventana para ir en busca de "inspiración", si usted la ve por favor llame al teléfono 01800-INUYASHA-NO-ME-AMA o marque asterisco 235.**

**FIN DE LA TRANSICIÓN**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no son míos, son de Rumiko Takahashi, historia escrita sin fines de lucro.**

**%%% **

**Bueno gente de Fanfiction, lamento decirles que por el momento, no estaré actualizando.**

**Lo siento en serio, pero me estreso, tengo la escuela que no deja de dejarme tarea a cada rato, y cuando por fin tengo tiempo de escribir, no se me ocurre nada para esta historia **

**Lo lamento pero la pausare, no será mucho, con algo de suerte y si llego a encontrar a la musa de la inspiración, volveré a actualizar el martes de la próxima semana (Horario México Centro).**

**Pero me pueden ayudar, de muchas formas:**

**Teniendo paciencia en lo que subo los capítulos nuevos**

**Dándome ideas a ver si de milagro se me prende el foco de la inteligencia**

**Y finalmente pero no menos importante, dejando reviews.**

**No digo esto no más por que quiero llenarme de reviews, solo que, en caso de que actualice yo necesito saber que hay gente que sigue leyendo esta historia, gante que apoya esta rara historia y que le gusta.**

**Creo que es todo lo que tengo que decir.**

**PD: Una ultima cosa, si ven que publico one-shot u otro fic que nada que ver con este, no es porque no vaya a actualizar, solo necesito sacar de mi cabeza todas las ideas que llegan para poder seguir con esto.**

**Adiós y gracias por su comprensión.**

_**Le regalo algo a la gente que sea paciente y no me intente matar por no actualizar (Aclaró, por regalo me refiero a alguna historia extra o capítulo especial)**_

**Nos leemos luego**


	15. Chapter 14

_**I´m back baby, he vuelto gente (o lo que seas) de todo el universo, mi musa por fin ha regresado y con muchas ideas, así que preparence para lo que viene**_

_**Debo admitir con todo el dolor de mi corazón, que Inuyasha y compañía no son míos son de Rumiko Takahashi, también debo decirles que esta historia es hecha sin fines de lucro (aunque si alguno desea enviarme dinero ya sera su problema).**_

_**Y para no hacer largo el cuento, comencemos**_

_**PD: Para las que vieron el avance del titulo del capítulo donde dije que era Sesshomaru aparece, era Sango aparece, NO ME MATEN POR FAVOR **_

_**%%%**_

_**Capítulo 14**_

_**Sango aparece y alguien se va**_

-¡KOGA!, ¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACES?!-Gritó una pelirroja saliendo de la nada.

-A…Ayame ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntaba sorprendido el fotógrafo mientras veía asombrado a la chica pelirroja, ella tenía ojos color verde esmeralda y piel morena como la de Kouga

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo, que haces aquí con "esta"-Decía despectivamente mientras miraba a Kagome

-Ayame no armes escándalo, ella es solo…-Intentaba explicar Kouga cuando lo interrumpieron

-Joven Kouga no me había dicho que tenía una novia tan bonita-Decía Kagome refiriéndose a Ayame

-N… ¿Novia?, pero si Ayame no es mi…

-¡EN SERIO CREES QUE SOY SU NOVIA! ¡¿VERDAD QUE HACEMOS UNA EXCELENTE PAREJA?!-Dijo la pelirroja con estrellas en los ojos tomando las manos de su nueva amiga

-Oigan ¿escuchan lo que digo al menos?- Preguntaba frustrado Kouga, siendo ignorado por el par de mujeres

-Si muy buena pareja, ahora si me disculpas debo ir a atender un asunto- Se despedía la pelinegra intentando zafarse de Ayame

-Espera ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-Preguntaba la morena

-Higurashi, Kagome Higurashi

-Higurashi, entonces a ti te estaba buscando, tengo una entrevista en cinco minutos con la modelo Kikyo Higurashi, su asistente Yura me dijo que buscara a Kagome Higurashi y esa eres tu-Explicaba con una sonrisa mientras buscaba con la mirada, esperando encontrar a la modelo

-¿Tu eres la reportera de la revista?, espera voy por Kikyo-Se excuso Kagome mientras iba por la mencionada

Cuando Kagome localizo a Kikyo le explico sobre la entrevista, y fue cuando se dio cuenta de un pequeño inconveniente, la sesión de fotos había quedado a la misma hora que la entrevista, no podían pedirle tiempo a Kouga ya que perderían su turno, pero tampoco podían aplazar la entrevista.

-Kagome te tengo un trabajo especial-Dijo Kikyo con una sonrisa maliciosa

-¿Ahora qué quieres? Pregunto dudando de las intenciones de su hermana

-Ya veras, Inuyasha trae la ropa extra que hay en el auto- Le ordeno la mayor al chico que hasta ese momento se había mantenido observando todo sin decir nada

-¿Que planeas?

-Bueno, somos muy parecidas físicamente, solo que mi pelo es lacio y mis ojos más pequeños, además de que soy mayor que tú

-¿Entonces…?

-Serás mi remplazo en la sesión de fotos

-¡¿CÓMO DICES QUE DIJISTE?!

-No es tan difícil, mira mi fotógrafo siempre ha sido Romeo, así que aprovecharemos, yo me entrevisto con Ayame y tú te tomas las fotos con Kouga, si salen bien significa que es buen fotógrafo y entonces si queda tiempo me tomare las fotos, ¿entendido?

-¿Por qué debo hacer esto?

-Porque soy tu jefa y te pagaré, o ¿se te ocurre algo mejor?

-Solo dame la estúpida ropa- Decía mientras extendía sus manos

-Así me gusta, que seas obediente

Finalmente cuando la ropa llegó, y Kagome estuvo lista, empezaron a trabajar, Ayame entrevistaba a Kikyo y Kagome posaba para que le tomaran las fotos, al principio tenía demasiada vergüenza, pero después de tiempo, y de halagos de Kouga y celos de Inuyasha, finalmente termino pareciendo toda una modelo, cuando la entrevista termino, Kikyo quedo muy satisfecha con las fotos que habían conseguido, y dejo que Kouga la fotografiara.

Kagome pensó que eso sería lo más ridículo que tendría que hacer en todo el día, pero estuvo muy equivocada, después de las fotos fueron a un estudio porque Kikyo aparecería en un programa de televisión, y como la maquillista estaba en huelga, ella la tuvo que maquillar, después a Kikyo se le antojo un guiso de comida china que llevaba camarón, pero como no le gustaba comer algo que no fuese preparado por su chef personal, y era alérgica a los camarones, ella termino haciendo su comida es día, y toda clase de cosas le pidió, no tuvo compasión alguna.

"_Ve por la ropa exclusiva a la agencia", "Habla por mi porque mi voz está cansada", "consigue agua fría", "consigue agua caliente porque no puedo tomara agua fría", etc.…_

Finalmente su día estaba por acabar, y ocurrió la peor cosa que le pudo haber pasado.

Eran alrededor de las cinco de la tarde, su turno terminaba en quince minutos y parecía que lograría pasar el día, se encontraba en la oficina de Kikyo, con Inuyasha y la dueña de la oficina, eligiendo las mejores fotos de su jefa para enviarlas a una revista, cuando escucharon gritos en el pasillo.

-¡Le digo que yo la conozco!- Se escuchaba que gritaba la voz de una mujer

-¡Y yo le dije que la señorita Higurashi no recibe visitas a esta hora!-Esa de seguro era Ayumi, pero no solo era su voz sino que tan bien estaban mezclados los gritos de las otras tres secretarías más chismosas en el edificio, Eri y Yuka

-¡NO PUEDE PASAR!-Dijeron a coro, y acto seguido la puerta de la oficina se abrió para cerrarse de golpe, mientras una joven resoplando se apoyaba en la puerta para mantener a las secretarias furibundas controladas.

Kagome miraba atónita la escena, centrándose en la muchacha que acababa de entrar, tenía cabello color castaño sujetado en una cola alta, ojos marrones, tez morena y vestía un pantalón negro y una blusa color rosa fuerte.

-Vaya que son duras esas chicas-Decía la chica mientras suspiraba, después se dio cuenta de los tres pares de ojos que la miraban atentamente, esperando una explicación, se puso un poco nerviosa y se separo rápidamente de la puerta, provocando que las tres chicas que estaban del otro lado cayeran.

-Lo siento señorita Kikyo, le dije que no podía pasar pero no me hizo caso-Decía Ayumi apenada mientras le ayudaba a Eri a levantarse

-¿Cómo que señorita Kikyo?, ¿No es la oficina de Kagome Higurashi?-Pregunto la castaña mientras se giraba para ver a las secretarias

-S… ¿Sango?-Preguntaba incrédula Kagome

-Ella misma en persona-Dijo dando la vuelta, abriendo los ojos de par en par

-Kagome, ¿Quién es ella?-Preguntaron a coro Inuyasha y Kikyo

-K… ¿Kagome?-Decía la muchacha acercándose

Después de que las mencionadas se quedaron viendo, un grito se escucho en la oficina y entonces las dos amigas se abrazaron

-¡MIRATE NO TE RECONOCI!/ ¡Que cambiada estas!/ ¿Cuándo llegaste?/Hace un rato/ ¡QUE EMOCIÓN VOLVER A VERTE!-Gritaban al mismo tiempo ambas mujeres, dejando sordos a todos los presentes

-Lamento interrumpir este memorable encuentro entre amigas, pero en vista de que es mi oficina y nadie me ha dicho quien eres, ¡EXIGO SILENCIO!-Dijo Kikyo, cortando los gritos de las presentes

-Hermana, ella es mi amiga Sango Tajiya, Sango mi hermana Kikyo-Decía Kagome mientras los presentaba

-Un gusto-Dijeron las mencionadas al mismo tiempo

-Mj, cof cof, a mi no me presentas Kagome-Decía con fingido disgusto Inuyasha

-Lo siento, se me había olvidado-Bromeó Kagome-Sango el es Inuyasha, y las tres chicas que siguen viéndonos como si fuéramos unos lunáticos, son Eri, Yuka y Ayumi-Menciono Kagome mientras las señalaba

-Un gusto lamentamos las molestias-Dijeron las tres mientras se retiraban, o al menos eso intentaban aparentar.

-Bueno Sango, no es que no me agrade ni nada, pero ¿No se suponía que volvías en unos tres meses?

-Exacto se "suponía", pero ocurrió algo y era urgente que viniera-Decía ella preocupada mientras se sentaba en unos sillones de la oficina, las demás hicieron lo mismo

-¿Que pasa Sango?

-Kagome, tenemos que irnos

-¿De qué hablas?-Preguntó extrañada la pelinegra, presintiendo la respuesta

-Odio dar malas noticias pero, tu madre nos busca

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Mira, tu sabes que soy actriz y por eso fui a Japón, pero antes de mi viaje, un director de mucho prestigio de cine francés me quería contratar, al parecer una actriz muy famosa de Francia me había recomendado, no sabía quién era y me interesaba así que fui, estando haya conocí a la persona que me recomendó, su nombre era Tsubaki, pero su apellido era Shikigami, entonces no pensé que fuera tu hermana Tsubaki, por accidente le comente que cuando terminara la filmación en Japón una amiga se quedaría a vivir conmigo en mi casa en París, y por accidente le dije que se llamaba Kagome Higurashi, el caso es que estando en Japón, gracias a que le pedía a alguien que investigara a Tsubaki, me entere que tu madre sabe que iras a París, sabe donde vivo y estoy segura que nos buscará, lo siento Kagome-Termino su relato apenada Sango

-¿Cuál es tu plan?-Preguntó Inuyasha adelantándose a lo que dijeran los demás

-¡¿Qué?!-Rezongo al mirar como todos se le quedaban viendo con cara de no creérselo-¡Que pelee con la torpe de Kagome no significa que no me interese esto!-Dijo haciéndose el desinteresado

-Sango, ¿Nos podrías decir que piensas hacer?-Preguntó ahora Kikyo

-Bien, según tengo entendido, saben que estas con tu hermana aquí en Londres, así que no podemos quedarnos aquí, tengo una prima que nos ofrece su casa, nos quedaremos con ella si eso te parece Kagome-Explico con tranquilidad

-¿Dónde vive?-Pregunto con un tono de voz entre cortado, la noticia no le había caído muy bien

-Vive en Venecia

-V… Ve… ¿Venecia?-Dijo incrédula Kagome

-Sé que es lejos pero es la única forma de que no te encuentren, nadie sabe que tengo familia en Italia, no sabrían nunca donde estamos

-¿Es la única solución?-Preguntó con tristeza

Kagome se había encariñado con ese lugar, llevaba casi dos meses ahí, y había pasado por muchas cosas, le dolería tener que decir adiós.

-Lo lamento, es la única opción-Dijo con pena Sango, sabía que su amiga era feliz en ese lugar

-No, no es la única opción, siempre hay más de una alternativa para no hacer lo que no quieres- Decía decidida Kikyo mientras se paraba y empezaba a caminar hacia la puerta –Y ustedes- Dijo mientras la abría causando que tres chismosas cayeran de nuevo-Lo saben mejor que nadie, Ayumi, Eri y Yuka, vuelvan a sus puestos o las despido ahora mismo-Amenazó con voz tenebrosa

-Enseguida señorita Kikyo- Dijeron en coro mientras empezaban a correr fuera de la oficina

-Kikyo ¿Que planeas?-Preguntó con temor Kagome, siendo consciente de que si su hermana sonreía maléficamente y decía que tenía un plan solo era algo que la metía en problemas

-Oh ya verás querida hermana, Inuyasha-Decía con voz autoritaria mientras el señalado volteaba-Recuerdas que te dije que tenías que cumplir con todo lo que te dijera

-Sí, ¿Por qué?

-Digamos que tengo una idea, pero necesito que tu y Kagome estén dispuestos a ayudarme

-Kikyo, ¿No es otra de tus locas ideas para sacarme de quicio?- Preguntó enfadado el muchacho

-Quien sabe-Dijo con una sonrisa-Escuchen hay una forma de que Kagome se salve

-¿Cuál?-Preguntaron todos a la vez

Kikyo sonrío y con la voz más sería que podía dijo…

_**%%%**_

_**(Escondida detrás de un muro) no me maten, se los imploro, si no ¿quien continua la historia?**_

_**Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, por cierto les quiero decir algo**_

_**(salen un montón de fuegos artificiales) ¡FELICIDADES! a yesshime otaku211, porque es el comentario #25, te ganaste un capítulo especial (one-shot, song-fic), al final de esta historia aclararé bien como va a estar la cosa, el caso es que cada 25 reviews doy un premio, el próximo sería el comentario #50.**_

_**Así que pónganse atentas, también a las que me dieron su apoyo para continuar esta historia, les envió un abrazo enorme, y pues nada, muchas gracias a tod s l s que dejan reviews**_

**_Adiós_**_** :D**_

_**Avance**_

_**-¡¿UNA BODA?!**_

_**-Acepta a esta mujer para amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte nos separe**_

_**-Ni loca me pienso casar**_

_**-Es tu única opción**_

_**-¿Que es lo que siento por él?**_


	16. Chapter 15

_**Bienvenidas sean todas ustedes a un capítulo más de "Primera Vez", esta ocasión escribí un capítulo bastante largo, esta bien no es tan largo pero es más de lo que acostumbro escribir por capítulo.**_

_**Aclaro que Inuyasha y compañía no son míos, son de Rumiko Takahashi, y esta historia esta hecha sin fines de lucro**_

_**%%%**_

**_CAPÍTULO 15_**

**_Mentiras ¿Piadosas?_**

Kikyo sonrió y con la voz más seria que tenía dijo…

**_Agencia Shikon No Tama_**

**_Recepción…_**

-Ayumi, ¿De qué crees que estén hablando ahora?-Preguntaba Yuka aburrida

-No lo sé, después de que nos corrió es imposible volver-Decía ella con tristeza

Eri estaba por hablar cuando un grito la interrumpió

-¡¿UNA BODA?!

-¿Que fue eso?

Se miraron entre las tres, y con una sonrisa de maldad empezaron a correr hacia la oficina de su jefa.

-La última en llegar invita el almuerzo

**_De vuelta en la oficina de Kikyo…_**

-No griten ni que estuviera sorda

-Kikyo, con todo respeto, eres mi hermana mayor y todo pero, ¡enloqueciste por completo!

-No es para tanto, yo solo les dije que se casaran

-Justo por eso "jefa", nos está pidiendo algo absurdo

-Exacto, yo ni loca me quiero casar, mucho menos con este

-Ni que tuvieras tanta suerte

-Mira, ahorita no estoy para peleas, estoy para decirle a mi "querida hermana" lo que pienso de su plan

Por primera vez, Inuyasha y Kagome estaban de acuerdo, las secretarias maravilla estaban detrás de la puerta escuchado todo, conteniendo la risa, Sango solo estaba pensando, y Kikyo estaba muy tranquila esperando que su hermana dejara de hacer berrinche.

-En primera no me dejaron terminar de explicarles, en segundo no hagan drama como si fueran unas tontas adolescentes que se enteran que les salió un grano el día antes del baile de graduación, en tercera, cállense y escuchen la idea completa, además, ¿no es tan malo mi plan?

Pero antes de que Inuyasha pudiera renegar algo

-Es cierto, es un buen plan Kikyo-Decía la castaña que había estado pensativa todo este tiempo

-Ven, Sango si reconoce mis magnificas habilidades para trazar planes

-Traidora-Dijo infantilmente Kagome mientras hacía pucheros, pensando en la idea de su hermana…

**_Cine mental de Kagome…_**

**_Producciones Sengoku presenta:_**

**_La boda del año_**

Aparece Kagome vestida con un vestido blanco, está en un jardín decorado con cosas color rosa y blanco, frente a ella esta Inuyasha vestido de traje negro, sus madrinas son Sango, Kikyo y Ayame, y las tres están llorando, esta un sacerdote diciendo la misa, y Kagome ve a la gente que está sentada, mirando como ella se "casaba".

-Acepta a esta mujer para amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte los separe- Escucho que decía el sacerdote con una voz demasiado chillona.

-Acepto

Y al oír esto ella se sorprendió, volteo a ver a Inuyasha y el solo le sonreía, _"Este no es Inuyasha eso es seguro, es demasiado amargado como para sonreír" _pensó con terror al ver la rara sonrisa en el rostro de su acompañante

-Señor, ¿seguro que escuche bien y él dijo acepto?, ¿no hay algo que impida esta "boda"?

-Entonces por el poder otorgado por no sé quien, los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia.

-Sí, eso… Espere ¡¿QUE!? Usted no escucho lo que digo, que besar a la novia ni que nada, ni siquiera me preguntó si quería casarme – Renegaba la "novia", lanzando improperios y maldiciendo a medio mundo, se encontraba gritándole al sacerdote cuando algo cálido en sus labios la hizo callarse, se dio cuenta con mil y un sentimientos encontrados, que Inuyasha la estaba besando, esperen, ¡¿INUYASHA LA ESTABA BESANDO?!

Y entonces aparecían un montón de angelitos en pañales y todos gritaban "Que vivan las novios"

FIN

**_Fin del cine mental de Kagome._**

**_Volviendo a la realidad_**

Kagome sacudió su cabeza para ahuyentar esos "malos pensamientos", y con cierto miedo volteo a ver a Inuyasha, el cual estaba ¿Asustado?, y es que lo que Kagome no sabía, era que Inuyasha, se había imaginado lo mismo, solo que en vez de ser un novio feliz que se quería casar, era Kagome la "novia feliz", prácticamente era la misma fantasía, pero al revés.

Se llegaron a quedar viendo y entre avergonzados y asustados, volteaban sus miradas rápidamente.

-Bueno, como les decía, yo les dije que se casarán, pero nunca mencione una boda

-Explícate-Pidió la hermana menor a la mayor.

-Miren, yo se que ni por todas las riquezas del mundo los convenzo de casarse, yo simplemente decía que Inuyasha le diera su apellido a Kagome.

Al ver que de los presentes en la sala solo Sango y ella entendían decidió explicar mejor su plan.

-Miren, se van a "casar", pero sin haberlo hecho, haber como les explico; tengo contactos, ellos pueden hacer un acta falsa de matrimonio, con la que se certifica que ustedes están casados y que mi hermana pasa de ser una Higurashi a ser una Tachibana

-Ahhh, ¿Y eso para qué sirve?- Preguntaron a coro.

Pero antes de que Kikyo perdiera la paciencia, Sango hablo por ella.

-Kagome, tu ¿sabes que es ilegal dar un nombre falso?

-Sí, ¿por qué?

-Mira, si escapamos a y tu madre busca en los registros de avión el nombre de "Kagome Higurashi", nos encontrara, sin embargo si tu nombre y apellido fueran otros no nos encontrarían y estarías a salvo

-Bueno, el acta de matrimonio resuelvo lo del apellido, pero ¿Que pasara con el nombre? – Preguntaba Inuyasha empezando a entender el plan de Kikyo

-De eso también se pueden encargar mis contactos, Kagome se cambiaría el nombre, de esa manera tendría un nombre diferente, y un apellido distinto

-Y ¿Cuándo contactarías a esas personas?-Preguntó Kagome más tranquila al saber que no tendría que casarse

-Ahora mismo las podría llamar y si bien nos va, llegarían aquí como en unos tres días

-¿Es necesario que cambie mi nombre?

-Es tu única opción, aquí no son muy comunes los nombres japoneses, y aún si tienes un apellido diferente, mamá te podría encontrar por el nombre.

-De acuerdo, pero ¿Dónde se quedara Sango?

-Eso es fácil-Decía Kikyo mientras le aventaba algo a Inuyasha – Cuídalas Inuyasha, son las llaves de tu nuevo departamento

-¿Entonces Kagome pasó la prueba?

-Exacto, no tenía en cuenta que tendría que irse tan rápido, pero mientras están aquí, no pueden seguir viviendo en un micro apartamento, su nuevo "hogar" esta amueblado como se debe, y hay suficientes cuartos como para que Sango se quede con ustedes.

-Kikyo ¿Cómo sabías que iba a pasar la prueba?

-Intuición femenina, ahora creo que deberían irse, han sido suficientes cosas por un día, yo me iré en unos minutos-Dijo Kikyo mientras "amablemente" los corría de su oficina

-Hay estas cosas hacen que me dé jaqueca, ahora, ¿Dónde deje anotado el numero?

**_En algún lugar_**

Un hombre corría lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, atravesaba calles y callejones, todo con tal de escapar de sus perseguidores, todo en vano.

-¿Intentas escapar maldito?

Y antes de que el hombre pudiera hablar ya se encontraba rodeado por todos ellos

-Amárrenlo y súbanlo a la camioneta – Ordenó el "líder" de todos ellos.

Y sin esperar ninguna otra orden lo dejaron noqueado.

Cuando el hombre despertó estaba amarrado de pies y manos, se encontraba tirado en el suelo y todos ellos lo miraban con odio

-Ahora sí, ¿Cómo te atreves a traicionarnos?

-No les interesa

-¿A sí?, muchachos ya saben qué hacer

Y todos ellos lo golpearon

-¿Hablaras?

Él como respuesta le escupió

-Como quieras

Y se repitió lo de la vez anterior

-No tengo tu tiempo, así que más te vale que hablas porque si no yo…

_RIIINNGGGGG RIIINNGGGGG_

-¿En que estábamos?

-Más te vale que hables porque si no…

-Ahhh, sí, más te vale que hables porque si no yo…

_RIIINNGGGGG_

-¡Callen ese teléfono!

-Hermano-Dijo uno

-¡¿QUE?!

-Es tu teléfono

Volteo a ver a su víctima y le dijo.

-¿Me permite?

-Adelante

-Gracias, ¿bueno?

_-¿Bankotsu?_

-Depende quien lo busque

_-No empieces con tus cosas ya sabes quién soy_

-Ya lo sé Kikyo, solo bromeaba – Decía en susurros mientras se alejaba

_-¿Estabas ocupado?_

-¿Tú qué crees?

_-Lo siento pero es urgente, necesito que me hagas un favor_

-Te escucho

**_Con Inuyasha, Kagome y Sango_**

Se habían dirigido a la dirección que les dio Kikyo, llegaron a un enorme edificio, tenía aspecto cuidado y se veía que era lujoso, entraron y subieron hasta el piso en el que estaba su nuevo departamento, era el quíntuple de grande que su antiguo departamento, inclusive más, estaba amueblado de una manera simple pero elegante, tenían cocina, sala, comedor, muchas habitaciones, era enorme.

Inuyasha asaltó la cocina en busca de comida y Kagome fue a su cuarto, su hermana, bueno más bien la gente que contrató su hermana, se había encargado de pasar todas las pertenencias de ambos a su nuevo hogar, todo estaba en perfecto orden, se tiró en su cama, dispuesta a descansar después de tantas noticias, pero un ruido en su puerta le dijo que se quedara despierta.

-¿Se puede? – Preguntó su amiga desde la puerta

-Adelante – Decía mientras se sentaba en su cama y su amiga hacia lo mismo

-Bueno Kagome, cuéntame ¿Que ha sido de ti estos años?, después de que dejará la danza la última vez que supe de ti fue cuando me pediste ayuda en esa carta.

-Lo sé Sango, y agradezco el que me hayas ofrecido quedarme en tu casa, aunque ocurrió todo esto pero, me pasaron muchas cosas, después de que tú te fuiste ya no pude hacer amigas, los entrenamientos se volvían cada vez más pesados, fue una época muy mala. Termine por hartarme y cuando llegó el día en que cumplí dieciocho años fue cuando te envié la carta, sabía que mi madre quería que yo fuese a estudiar danza en cuanto cumpliera dieciocho, no quería eso y decidí huir.

-Debe haber sido muy difícil

-Lo fue, pero ahora estoy bien – Dijo recostándose en su cama – Ahora solo debo preocuparme por qué no me encuentren

-Kagome, lamento tener que decir esto pero, ¿Has pensado en que pasaría si tu madre te encuentra?

-Prefiero no torturarme por el momento – Bromeó ella

-Hablo en serio, si tu madre te encuentra ¿Que pasaría?

-Conociéndola me obligaría a regresar a casa, pero, justo por eso nos iremos a Venecia ¿no?

-Kagome, no puedes estar huyendo siempre, tarde o temprano tendrás que enfrentarla

-Creo que lo prefiero tarde

-Como sea, cambiando de tema ¿Quién es ese tal Inuyasha, con el que te querían casar? – Preguntó con mirada picara.

-No es lo que crees

-¿Y qué es lo que creo?

-Sango, no me hagas decirlo

-No te hare decirlo, solo que me preguntaba si era de casualidad tu… ya sabes… tu novio.

-Cuando los cerdos vuelen – Respondió con indiferencia

-Pues estaba oyendo de un invento que están haciendo para que el hombre vuele, y según lo están probando con cerdos

-No estoy jugando Sango

-Yo tampoco, después de todo, ¿Si Kikyo dijo que ustedes dos se iban a casar es por algo no?

-No sé a qué te refieres

-Ohhh, no me vengas con esas cosas de "no sé a lo que te refieres", si Kikyo los puso juntos es porque algo traen ustedes dos, dime acaso te gusta.

-Porque eso suena más como una afirmación que como una pregunta

-Porque lo estoy afirmando, ¿el te gusta cierto?

-Por supuesto que no

-Entonces ¿Que sientes por él?

**_Mientras tanto con Inuyasha_**

**_Inuyasha POV_**

Después de que Kikyo nos diera las llaves fuimos a nuestro "nuevo hogar", no entiendo que le ve de malo a mi departamento, si el que vive ahí soy yo no ella, llegamos a un edificio lujoso, como era de esperarse tratándose de Kikyo, el nuevo departamento era demasiado grande, caray, uno se podría perder entre tantas cosas, tenía una cocina con anaqueles gigantes y un refrigerador tamaño jumbo, Kagome y su amiga ¿Sango? Se fueron a sus cuartos y yo empecé a ver el interior del refrigerador; Debía cerciorarme de que no había comida echada a perder ¿no?, estaba por empezar a "probar" la comida, cuando recordé algo importante, mis cosas, si nos "mudamos" ¿Dónde demonios habían quedado mis cosas?

Fui a las habitaciones y encontré una que estaba llena de mis cosas, por suerte habían traído todas mis pertenencias y estaban ordenadas, bastante mal debo decir. Me fije que todo estuviera en su lugar y una vez acomodado todo, fui a hacerle una visita al refrigerador.

Un rato después me di cuenta que estaba todo muy silencioso, demasiado silencioso, ¿es que Kagome había salido y no me di cuenta? O de plano tarde tanto comiendo que ya es de noche. Me acerque al cuarto de Kagome y escuche mucho ruido ahí adentro, la puerta estaba cerrada, y podría jurara que estaban Sango y Kagome discutiendo sobre algo.

_-Kagome, no puedes estar huyendo siempre, tarde o temprano tendrás que enfrentarla_

Esa era Sango, pero ¿de quién estaba huyendo Kagome?, decidí seguir escuchando, así quizás averiguaría algo.

_-Creo que lo prefiero tarde_

_-Como sea, cambiando de tema ¿Quién es ese tal Inuyasha, con el que te querían casar?_

_-No es lo que crees_

_-¿Y qué es lo que creo?_

_-Sango, no me hagas decirlo_

_-No te hare decirlo, solo que me preguntaba si era de casualidad tu… ya sabes… tu novio._

¿Novio?, bueno y esta niña en vez de cerebro tiene piedras o que, ¿a quién se le ocurre pensar que yo sería él "novio" de Kagome?

_-Cuando los cerdos vuelen_

Bueno al menos ella si tiene sentido de la razón, quería dejar de escuchar, pero como no había nada mejor que hacer decidí quedarme

_-Pues estaba oyendo de un invento que están haciendo para que el hombre vuele, y según lo están probando con cerdos_

_-No estoy jugando Sango_

_-Yo tampoco, después de todo, ¿Si Kikyo dijo que ustedes dos se iban a casar es por algo no?_

Ahora que lo menciona, como porque a Kikyo se le ocurrió la brillante idea de que yo fuera el "futuro esposo" de Kagome

_-No sé a qué te refieres_

_-Ohhh, no me vengas con esas cosas de "no sé a lo que te refieres", si Kikyo los puso juntos es porque algo traen ustedes dos, dime acaso te gusta._

_-Porque eso suena más como una afirmación que como una pregunta_

_-Porque lo estoy afirmando, ¿el te gusta cierto?_

¿Por qué estaba tan intrigado con la respuesta a esa pregunta?

_-Por supuesto que no_

_-Entonces ¿Que sientes por él?_

Sí Kagome, ¿Que sientes por mí además de ganas de descuartizarme?

_-Yo…_

_-Te repetiré la pregunta ¿Que sientes tú por Inuyasha?_

**_%%%_**

**_Taran, y bueno en caso de que alguien lea la parte después de la historia (esta mera), les quiero decir:_**

**_¡GRACIAS! porque ya llegamos a los 50 reviews, y son muchos, son más de los que esperaba y les quiero agradecer por tener tiempo para dejar un comentario, enserio, sin ustedes no seguiría esta historia._**

**_Y como lo prometido es deuda la ganadora de los ro reviews es : , muchas felicidades, ya te envié un PM con los datos, a yesshime otaku211 le dejo lo que vendrían siendo las reglas de lo que es el regalo._**

**_El próximo regalo vendría siendo el comentario #75, así que de ustedes depende, si llegamos a los 75 reviews sería muy feliz pero eso ya es cuestión suya y de si me quieren dejar review o no._**

**_Les agradezco muchísimo y nos vemos en el capítulo de la próxima semana_**

**_Adios XP_**

* * *

Reglas, o condiciones para el regalo.

Aclaraciones: No hago personajes Yuri ni Yaoi, no hago incesto ni lemon o lime y aunque me puedes pedir una historia de terror no soy muy buena para escribirlas. Escribo parejas crack, pero no hago fics Kagome/Sesshomaru

Ahora la pregunta: ¿De que personaje/s quieres tu historia?, y ¿De que quieres que trate?  
Especifica si quieres un one-shot, viñeta, drabble, songfic, etc.

Dejame tu respuesta en un comentario

Gracias


End file.
